You and I
by KarinMaaka07
Summary: Ember was just an average girl who lived a normal boring life. Falling asleep just to wake up at her re-birth was something she never expected. When an accident happens just hours after being born, she's forced to wear a blindfold at all times. The thing is, she isn't blind. Keep a girl who has little knowledge of where she is and Hiccup that wonders around spells: Trouble. OC/?
1. Not my Cup of Tea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or the characters. Just my OC: Ember

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**AN: **More side-stories. **[dies]**

* * *

**Not my Cup of Tea**

As much as she could remember, Ember had pretty much a normal life. Had been born healthy, did okay in school, didn't get into too much trouble, graduated high school, and started to attend college. It was all normal. So, it had left her rather stumped to know that she had fallen asleep one night, just to wake up being born again the following morning.

It had honestly left her baffled, confused, and rather disgusted. She had a mind-set of a twenty-year old woman, who had gone through health class. And to see the…'_juices_' from being born and feeling them on her tiny body made the girl feel sick. Yet there were two things that made the girl rather annoyed. One; she couldn't understand a single lick of what these people were saying, no matter how much she had tried to. And two; she had to go through the process of growing up. _Again. _Ember, was not a happy girl with this knowledge.

After being taken to her new home, Ember had noted that it was cold. No, it was rather freezing. She should be used to the weather but seeing as she was only wrapped with -what seemed to her at least- a fur blanket, it wasn't much warmth. She had taken in everything on her way back and inside her home. There was a forest -which was pretty cool on her behalf since she always liked the outdoors-, and everything built was just made out of wood. Didn't anyone know what a cement home was like? Mentally shrugging, Ember let out a gurgle noise, letting her 'parents' know that she was still awake and didn't die because of the freezing cold on their way back.

It seemed that it had pleased them. Ember would have rolled her eyes at them but didn't want to. Strangely, she felt tired. Maybe since she was 'reborn', the effects would make her tired? Either way, Ember was not one to usually fight off sleep. It gave her some normal definition of what had happened that day, so without a second though, the girl fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up to shouts, roars, and screaming wasn't something Ember wanted to get used to. The girl had, herself, cried/shouted when she awoke from her peaceful rest. If she could, she would have thrown something in her tantrum. After all, she was dreaming that she had finally got a boyfriend and was having the time of her life. Instead, the girl was now painfully reminded that it was just a mere dream and nothing more.

Oh, Ember had made a mental note on to get back on those who bothered her sleep. She was never a happy camper when someone tried to wake her up. Last time somebody did, they ended up with a black eye. And when they didn't get the hint the first time around, they ended up with a broken arm. Yes, she could be quiet violent at times but Ember was mostly a calm girl.

But it still made her wonder just what was causing all this chaos. The screams were naturally from humans but the roars were new to her. Ember knew she should have been scared, seeing as she was practically defenseless, her 'parents' nowhere in sight, and the scampering of claws getting closer to her 'bed'. Looking towards the noise, the girl saw something she would have never imagined. A terrible terror; at least that's what she thought they were called. Ember was never one to remember names or titles.

The small dragon and her continued their little stare off. When she blinked, so did the dragon. When it tilted it's head, so did she. Ember let out a noise that sounded very close to 'eh' and reached out towards the small reptile. The moment her small chubby hands landed on it, Ember didn't waste any time and began to scratch around it's jaw. It was obvious that it was going to reel it's head and send a fire-ball to her face, but completely halted when she began to pet it. The dragon even leaned into her touch, making a cooing noise of pleasure. Ember couldn't help but let out a childish giggle and clap her hands in front of her.

The terrible terror tilted it's head at her and was about to move close, until she heard her 'parent's' shouts at the thing to get away from her. It didn't hesitate to move away, the only problem was that it had been startled so badly that it released some of it's gas into Ember's face. Her giggles turned into cries as she tried to wipe it away or tried to get the nasty smell away from her face. All it got her was just more irritation to the eyes. While crying on the outside, Ember was mentally cursing up a storm. Whenever she tried to see, her vision was blurry and it stung.

It was obvious the small dragon didn't mean to do such a thing, especially to one that didn't seem to want to hurt it. But, Ember wasn't going to let it bring her down. Dragons were known to be dangerous, so it was her fault for letting one get so close. Especially to her damn face. _'Just great. I get reborn into some weird place and the first thing I get is some weird gas to the face and beiNG WOKEN UP IN THE DAMN MORNING. I AM GOING TO MURDER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO ARE SCREAMING. IS IT REALLY NECESSARY TO SHOUT SO DAMN EARLIER IN THE MORNING?! THE SUN ISN'T EVEN UP YA DIMWITS!' _Ember wasn't happy, if her hands weren't in the way, her 'parents' would have seen how furious she was. Feeling the hands under her small body, the girl could only assume that it were said 'parents'. _'And just WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO AT WHEN THIS STUFF STARTED, HUH?!' _Oh, she was not liking her new family.

Ember had heard her 'mother' trying to calm her down by talking to her or rocking her back and forth. Meanwhile, her 'father' was spouting things about her -she couldn't understand what he was saying but she knew for a fact that he was talking about her since the guy wouldn't stop staring at her direction. After what seemed like an hour or so passed by, Ember calmed down, still rubbing at her eyes.

The older male came up to his wife's side, pulling the girl's hands away from her eyes to take a closer look. There was a sharp intake of breath from him as he let her go. The next thing Ember knew was that he was speaking quickly to his wife, pointing towards Ember's eyes. The wife pulled her away to look at what he was saying, only to have her eyes widen as well. Did she mention how annoying it was to not understand what they were saying? Because if she didn't then she would gladly say that it was far more annoying then dealing with a spoiled brat who didn't get their I-pad for their birthday.

As the hours passed, everything was a blur to her. It wasn't only because she was having troubles seeing, it was just that her 'parents' were moving a bit too fast for a baby. Mentally snorting, the girl looked around lazily, knowing that she wouldn't really see anything better then a hazy outline. She heard the couples voices speak with a calm tone that Ember didn't know that they could have. When the girl felt like she was getting picked up and away from her supposedly mother, the girl didn't put up a fight and just went with it. She was tired and wanted more sleep, but her 'parents' didn't allow her to do so.

Ember felt as if she were being placed on a bed, something that was far more comfortable then the one her family made her lay on earlier. At least this one had some kind of blanket on it and wasn't so stiff. Even with her blurred vision, Ember was able to see an old woman. As for the said old woman, she had just stared right back at her, as if she was examining her. Again, her 'parents' and the older one spoke to each other, the latter pointing to her eyes and then bringing up a cloth. Ember didn't know what it was but when it was placed on her eyes, the girl felt better.

As the effects of whatever the woman placed on the cloth made her vision better, Ember allowed herself to be amused by her own thoughts. _'So, if I just saw a Terrible Terror, then that must mean that I'm in a time-line with dragons. The old lady looks familiar too, if only I could get a clearer view of her then I might be able to tell who she is. Also, the village -or what I'm going to assume is a village- was rather small but seemed to hold a lot of people. Since many of them were still walking around like nothing happened this morning.' _Mentally shaking herself, Ember blinked for a few seconds as the cloth came off her face.

The girl just tilted her head slightly at them as all of them gaped at her eyes once again. Ember had yet to look at herself, so she had no idea what they were staring at. Her 'mother' covered her mouth with her hand, as if she was in distraught. While her 'father' placed a hand on his wife, whispering a few things to her. As for the old woman, she held up something to them; a thin black fabric. Again, as they spoke, Ember had a feeling that thing was meant for her. Were her eyes that bad? No, that couldn't be it, she was able to see them perfectly fine. If not that, then even better! She could see all the details all around them. It was weird but cool at the same time. But that old lady, Ember recognized her but the name escaped her grasp. Mentally, she groaned from irritation. She really did hate forgetting people's names sometimes. But she did know that she was the Village Elder.

No longer paying attention to what was going around her, Ember just let the adults do as they pleased. The couple picked her up, the male gently placed the fabric around her eyes, tying it to her head. She had known that was for her but didn't know what to do. Did they think she wouldn't be able to see through it? If so, they were greatly mistaken. Ember was still able to see just fine with it on, the only thing was that everything was a bit more dim, as if the lights were turned down just a bit. It wasn't as bright as before but it was better then nothing; considering that she didn't want to bump into walls.

With them walking away, Ember had looked over the wife's shoulder to look at the elder. Said woman was staring at them, just watching them leave. Before they were completely out of view, the girl waved good-bye to the elder. The small action seemed to have surprised the woman, probably shocked that she was still able to see at all. But still, the elder gave back a small wave as well before trotting back inside the building she came out of.

Now being able to see -even if it was a bit dim for her- Ember could proudly say she knew where she was. The thing was, she just wished she would have been born after everything was taken care of. _'Great. I have been reborn in Berk somehow and the dragons are still doing their raid stuff. Just perfect. Why couldn't I have been brought here after all if it was taken care of? And just how many years will I have to endure this?' _As if her parents were reading her mind, they began to talk to her again with a language she didn't even know. Now with her eyes being covered, Ember rolled her eyes at their attempts but didn't make a sound. _'This is going to be hell.' _Were her thoughts as she re-entered childhood.

* * *

As the years passed, Ember had gladly noted that she didn't actually have to wait long. It had appeared that Hiccup was born the same year as she was, which made them the same age. Well, body age, at least. While at the age of three, Ember and Hiccup met for a 'play-date'. Who knew those things existed during these years? By now, the female child knew how she looked like. Raven hair that fell down her back like ink, pale skin that almost made her look sick, and a normal sized body. Sure, there was hardly muscle there now but it would grow eventually. Ember might not have been an overly-active person before but she was just normally-active when it came to learning new things.

In a way, Ember was a Jack of all trades but master of none in her other life. Picking up their language wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, seeing as they used nothing that was recognizable. So, she had to learn things from the beginning, and boy did it leave her major headaches. As for her parents, they hold told her time and time again not to remove the blindfold in public. But when she was alone, Ember was just too curious to see what had bugged her parents for so long. Once she had removed it, Ember openly gaped and had even dropped the fabric. Her eyes were not like her mothers or fathers -both were brown; but when she tried to replay the words they all spoke during the night they took her to the Elder, Ember could only be confused.

Her eyes were once brown, that was confirmed by her parents, but now they were a different color. One that was obviously not humanly common; they were violet. At first, she thought it was weird, seeing a color that no one was suppose to have. But after she let it sink in, Ember just shrugged it away and let it be. Basically, accepting the whole thing with open arms; now she only had to get used to the normal amount of lighting then she would be just fine. As for her parents, they didn't seem to like the idea. They had blamed themselves countless times about not being there with her when the Terrible Terror showed up. Ember had tried to reassure them that at least she was still alive then dead but that didn't seem to work.

After awhile, Ember had just given up trying to convince them that it was alright and to just drop it. Still, the girl kept her word and kept the fabric on, no matter how much she had been itching to remove it. A younger Hiccup had once asked her about it, by pointing to it and asking 'why'? The way how he said it made her gush but Ember kept a confused expression, explaining that 'mommy' and 'daddy' said so. The boy seemed to have wanted to ask why again about that but dropped it. Knowing that mommy and daddy were 'always right'.

She had no problem hanging out with Hiccup. Sure, he was a bit awkward and weird but so was she. And at least there was someone around the village that actually used their brains then just spoke without another thought. How she hadn't bashed someone's skull in -Snoutlout's- was a mystery beyond her. The ravenette wanted nothing more then just to get them to shut up sometimes.

And she did have her moments when the Dragons raided their home. As promised, Ember shouted and threw things with scary like precision that people began to wonder if she was truly blind or not. But after pretending to walk into a few walls -and even some not on purpose- the villagers had just dubbed her lucky or had great senses and was truly blind. But Ember always missed when a dragon came by, making her parents think that she was becoming a coward. In all honesty, she didn't even want to hurt them, namely the Terrible Terror that seemed to come by and visit her at night. The girl had always given it fish and let it stay in her room to sleep for the night, but when morning came it was always gone.

Ember knew that it had flown away before she could wake up, because if she woke up then so did her parents. And there was no way either of them would be happy with being caught. The Vikings were still at war with the Dragons but Ember didn't see the point of it. Yet, she was smart enough not to comment on it either.

Because of the whole thought of her being a coward, her parents tried to give her training exercise. Which contained normal running, rolling, performing jumps, and ducks. Ember had no problem with them, as they were easy. But when it came to hand-to-hand fighting, the girl fought as if her body was a bit longer. Sure, the years passed but she still couldn't help herself and continued to fight the way how she used to. Ember had wondered why they had bothered fighting like this, since no one would ever bother up-close combat. Still, if it was just to get her parents to stop nagging at her, then Ember would gladly deck their faces. And she did so with a happy grin, perfectly knocking out two teeth from her father's mouth.

When it came to weaponry, they gave her everything, just to see that she would still rather throw things then carry them around. Bows and arrows were nice but she had to sit still and aim while an enemy could just be getting closer and closer. A sword and a shield were perfect for her as she knew how to handle them, even more so with the sword since she had already made it seem like she fought with longer limbs. The only with-drawl was that she had gotten tired carrying the shield and it had slowed her down. Not only that, but Ember would sometimes just throw the sword away -like all the other weapons.

Ember had stayed to daggers instead. In a way, she was like Hiccup when it came to weapons, but wasn't at the same time. While she could use others with mild problems, the boy couldn't and just wasn't as lucky. With her peers, they weren't all that bad but then they weren't all that great either. Some considered her useless but others believe she was of use, mainly because of her 'luck'. It had bothered her so much that many believed that she was blind, even Hiccup believed it.

The girl tried and tried so many times to tell the green-eyed boy that she could see, that she just wasn't allowed to remove the blindfold. But, no matter how much she tried to persuade him, bumping into walls and tripping over buckets didn't help her cause. It wasn't really her fault, during those day, it was even more darker since the clouds covered the sun. With the blindfold on, it was already dim to see, but with the natural lighting gone, it was almost impossible to see things. Only if they moved was she able to move away as well.

It was just growing frustration and she had been surprised that all she's done was grumble and punch someone in the face when they tried to do anything.

The teenager had wondered about the others. Astrid Hofferson didn't seem to like her all that much, namely since Ember could almost reach her score with 'Viking Training'. The ravenette wasn't sure why the blonde was so into her training, it was almost weird. But still, seeing the glares the other girl would send her would almost make her hair stand on end. Ember, as much as she doesn't wish to admit it, was rather envious of the girl. Astrid was well liked, played the 'cool' part, had nerves of steel, and looked really pretty. Compared to a normal looking person like herself, Ember was sure anyone -even if blind- would go for the Blondie.

Fishlegs Ingerman was alright in her books. Considering that the boy was knowledgeable, didn't pick on her like many others -mainly because he had seen what she could do when thoroughly pissed off. And, to summon it all up, an adorable, sweet, all-loving guy. Sort of. The two of them got along just fine, Ember mainly listens to him when it comes to dragons, since she hardly knows anything about it. When Fishlegs first learned about that, the boy's mouth just didn't stop moving. Ember had once mused that he would literally talk her ears off.

Ah, Snoutlout Jorgenson, Hiccups beloved cousin. No matter what his father's rank was Ember really didn't like the guy. At first, he would hit on her and eye her like a piece of meat. It was obvious he thought she couldn't see him, therefore, he believed she was an 'easy catch'. After a good few punches to the face, Snoutlout just calls her 'Ember The Blind', only when she does bump into things or when being clumsy. Yeah, the girl was more then sure that they would rather beat each other silly then 'get along'.

As for the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, Ember could gladly say that they don't bother her as much as they do with Hiccup. A bit disappointing since the girl stands up for him but rather pleased that they don't even bother calling her names. Those two had proven quiet enough of how much they're adrenaline junkies. It was almost scary on Ember's behalf but let them be; what ever made their life more exciting was up to them and would rather be left alone, thank you very much.

For everyone else, Ember didn't bother remembering their names. Of course she would remember Stoick, seeing as he is Hiccup's father and has a tendency of leaving said both with her. Ember was sure that she had heard him say something about keeping the two of them out of trouble. She would have snorted but didn't, after all, he was rather intimidating.

She knew the years would be hard to over-come, but Ember was willing to get through it. At least her life wouldn't be so normal and boring now.


	2. 13 Years

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or the characters. Just my OC Ember

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

* * *

**13 Years **

No matter how much Ember would like to say life was good, she just couldn't. If the ravenette had done so, she would have just been lying to herself. Life -as the girl should have expected it to be- was about the same. Except with dragons and having them raid their life-stock. Everything was boring at first, considering that Ember couldn't really move unless her parents had picked her up. But as the years passed, the infant grew to do her own things -without the need of help.

Which, was beyond relieving to said girl. At least her parents wouldn't be hovering over her shoulders every second. Still, Ember would have chosen that compared to the news she had received one night. A few days after Ember had turned ten, Stoick the Vast came to her house and explained that her parents fought with everything they had. That they didn't go down without a fight and were the most remarkable fighters he had seen. That they were forever gone. At that moment, Ember was now alone in a world she hardly understood or even knew about. Her home was empty, but that was fine to some degree.

She could only walk in the house that once belonged to a family of three, only to be reduced to one. Ember could have wanted to go after dragons after the news, she _should_ have wanted revenge. Yet the girl couldn't let the rage and sadness build up and just let it go. They said that Vikings don't cry, that they don't let their emotions show. Well, it didn't really matter to Ember, since she never viewed herself as a Viking to begin with.

Hiccup came by every now and then, whenever he was allowed to by permission from his father or Gobber. Yes, she had been offered the same apprenticeship as Hiccup but she didn't wish to be in a hot area. Heat wasn't something Ember enjoyed that much anyways. Besides, that was his area and she needed to find her own. The Terrible Terror -which she named Razor- still came around. It had seemed to notice that her parents were never around again and tried it's best to make the teenager happy. Of course, there were times when it did more damage around the house then good. Ember had noted that the Terrible Terror resembled that of a dog's attitude more then a cat. When she's upset, Razor tries to make her happy by doing weird but cute things. When she's not feeling well, he'll stay next to and sleep with her. When he's done something bad and scolded for it, Razor hunches down and makes a whining noise. Ember honestly can't stay mad at him for long.

It seemed that Razor would try to bring her fish, even though it would have troubles bringing it back with him since he would be leaning on one side while flying. Speaking of fish, Ember had to remember to pick some more up near the docks and possibly get her daggers sharpen again. She could do that herself, but she didn't want to. Ember could be lazy at times.

There was a time she had the _pleasure_ of meeting Mildew. He honestly tried to make her feel like crap, other times calling her useless and unwanted. Now, Ember wasn't going to lie, she knew exactly what her peers thought of her and they were basically true. No one wanted her around, so yes, she was indeed unwanted. Ember didn't really part-take in training as many others or helped much during raids, so yes, other's wrote her off as useless. But she could seriously careless what others thought of her. As long as Ember knew what she was good at, what she believed was good enough, then she was just fine. Not to mention, every time the two would meet, the teenager would always manage to one up him when it came to insults.

Everyone had seen the way she spoke back, as if she was more intelligent then the old timer. Yes, her mental age was higher -or should she say older?- then her body, but it was the years of school that helped her along the way. Who knew that school would actually be of use for something that was unbelievable as this? It was also a well known factor around the village that Ember took pleasure of saying things in another language, one they didn't know well; English. Norse was their language, so their writing and way of saying things were far different; it was hard to get them to understand that she wasn't a witch or something. Just that she had learned something new. Villagers also knew that the girl took pleasure of showing Mildew her middle finger. The old man didn't really know what it meant, but he did know that she was basically insulting him. With no solid proof, Ember was never told not to do it again. So, it had became her greeting to the old prick whenever he was in sight. At least the ravenette could gladly say that she didn't have to worry about the Villagers scolding her, seeing as no one honestly liked the guy.

Ember had once laughed at how he yelled about his cabbages during the end of one of the raids. Mildew reminded her of the Cabbage man from the Avatar series that she just couldn't resist herself but laugh. As much as he was always one for her entertainment, Ember was always wary of him. She might not have managed to watch the episodes that aired on Television -mainly because of College and trying to get a job- but that didn't mean she was dense about what happened. Sort of. Ember just knew from instinct that Mildew would be a huge problem in the future. So the girl always kept an eye on the old man.

"Ember! Hey! I was looking for you!" Said girl blinked her eyes under her blindfold; even now, she still wore it. Turning her head to the voice, the ravenette was greeted by a familiar green-eyed boy. "H-Hey, I was looking f-for, uh, hold o-on." Hiccup leaned a bit forward, his hands on his knees as he tried to breathe again.

Ember couldn't help but raise a brow at him, from what she knows and remembers, Hiccup was always a good runner. _'He must have been running around for sometime then.' _The girl tilted her head as the boy in front of her stood up straight slowly. It had been thirteen years now, so now they are at the age of sixteen, yet both of them were still a little on the stick side. Well, Ember already had her feminine features set in. All of it was rather uncomfortable seeing as she was still growing. The girl suppressed a shudder from the looks Snoutlout gave her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. "So what's up? Is there something going on?" The girl asked, still waiting for him to answer, absently musing about throwing some daggers at Snoutlout next time she sees him.

"Uh, I was wondering if you would like to come by my house. You're always at home and alone. So, I was just thinking, that the two of us can hang out. Just like old times." Hiccup supplied, rubbing his arm as to show her that he was feeling awkward about asking her.

The girl crossed her arms under her chest, putting more pressure on her left leg to make it seem like she was leaning a bit. "Oh? Just to hang out?" Ember hummed aloud, watching Hiccup look everywhere else but her. Shaking her head, the ravenette chuckled softly. "Alright, that's fine with me. It'll be fun hanging around you, bud."

"Wha- Really? Uh, a-alright. Just follow me- um, you can put your hand on my shoulder, that way you won't bump into anything." Ember very much wanted to groan aloud yet only sighed as she did so.

"Honestly Hiccup, I'm not blind. I can see perfectly fine, all I have to do is just remove the blindfold." She was persistent about the subject. There was now way she was just going to let it go. If there would to come a day that he saw her eyes and accused her of lying -which Ember could only scoff at the idea really- then the girl could always tell him that she never lied. That way, Hiccup could go ahead and call himself an idiot and then say something sarcastic as always.

"If that's true then why do you still trip over buckets? Or better yet, why haven't you removed the blindfold?" He wasn't very curious, as his tone had the dull tone in it. Showing that they had gone over this far too many times for him to know the answer by heart.

This time, Ember groaned out in frustration, grabbing a lock of her hair through her free hand. "Hiccup, I already told you and I will keep telling you-"

"_I made a promise to my parents and I will keep it until I really need to remove it." _The both said, Hiccup with a bored tone and Ember boarder line on more frustration.

The girl's shoulders slumped, realizing that this wasn't going to change. "I hate you." Ember muttered. She didn't really mean it, and Hiccup knew as well. It was just her way of showing that she was stumped about everything but wasn't going to give up.

This time, Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head at his friend. "Yeah, yeah. I get it." Nope, the boy didn't understand. "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you around for a while. You're not staying inside your house, are you?" He continued to question, leaving Ember to roll her eyes under her blindfold at how he tends to resemble a mother hen.

Cracking a smile, Ember snorted. "The only reason why you haven't seen me around is cause I've been bothering Mildew like no tomorrow. Not only that, I'm always in the forest -did you know there was a hot springs there? I should show you the place, the water feels great!" The ravenette blabbed before making a face. "Oh, but don't tell anyone. It seems like no one else knows of the place so I want to keep it a secret, 'kay?" She hadn't even realized that the boy was blushing at the thought, too far into her thoughts about how great the warm water was. "Other then that, I'm fine. How about you? How's everything going at forge? Make anything new?"

"You know, you should really stop messing with Mildew. That just screams: 'Bad Idea'." Hiccup raised his hands and waved them at the end of his sentence. "As for the forge, it's still the same. Hot, full of weapons, and Gobber telling me more about how his left sock keeps disappearing. He says he's going to catch the troll who keeps taking them one day." The two shared a small laugh. Both enjoyed having Gobber around, he was the only one who didn't really dismiss the two of them and always managed to make them laugh. Not to mention, he had his moments to share his wisdom about random things that actually made sense. "As for making anything, well, Gobber isn't really letting me touch my equipment for another few days. Apparently, my small catapult is more dangerous to me then the dragons." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, wincing slightly.

"You had hurt yourself while testing it out, didn't you." Ember gave him a blank expression as the boy returned it with a nervous chuckle. She could only shake her head at Hiccup, Ember knew that was the most possible thing. "If you're having trouble with calibration issues then you can go ahead and tell me. All you need is a bit of mathematical assistance and it should be fine." The ravenette pouted, her brows creased just a bit. "But I honestly hate math. It's the pain in the-"

"Okay, okay. No need to tell me that." Hiccup waved his hand in front of him, the boy should have been used to her cursing randomly, but he just wasn't. He paused in his action, eyes widening as his brain processed what she had just said. "How did you know that it was calibration issues I was having?" Hiccup was rewarded with a shrug and a noise that sound a lot like 'I-don't-know'. Still, the brunette was puzzled at how she managed to get the right answer so quickly. "Well, it would be great if you did help me out. Gobber has no idea what I wrote down and sometimes he doesn't really pay attention." He sighed, frowning just a little.

"Ah, that's because Gobber is still the 'Normal' Viking. Since we're a bit different, no one else would be able to understand. Besides, I honestly think we're the only ones with brains. No offense to Gobber, of course." The girl snorted, scowling as she really wished this wasn't true. _'I can't believe that it gets so annoying at times. I can't even insult some of the most idiotic ones without them asking what I just said. It takes the fun out of everything!' _Ember thought to herself, fighting back the growl that was sure to come up.

"Now that I think about it…" Hiccup trailed off, tapping his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "How can you write if you can't see anything?" They shared a look -even though Ember's eyes were covered; both remaining silent. After a few more seconds of silence, Hiccup just sighed. "Right, right. You actually can see." Ah, the ravenette could just hear his disbelief in his tone. "At least you have that on. Your eyes probably can't handle Snoutlout's face."

Ember smacked the back of his head softly. "Ya damn cheeky brat." She was having a problem holding back the laugh she was fighting off. "Even with this blindfold on, I can see his damn ugly smug of a face. Ugh, I think I'm not as lucky as everyone else." The two teens covered their mouths with their free hands, snorting at each other. This was their usual conversation; asking how they were and what they've been up to, and making cheeky comments about other things -or people.

"Here we are." Hiccup announced, even though it wasn't required. Pushing the door open, the boy made sure that there was nothing in the way to have Ember trip over. "You were saying that there was a hot spring somewhere in the forest, right? How did you even find it?" He asked, leading the girl to a seat before rushing back to the door to close it and back to her.

"Well, I was mainly just walking around, minding my own business. Plus, I wanted to remember the layout of the whole place. Raven point was the first place I went to and then I just started to wonder around." In all honesty, Ember went to find the Cove that the Night Fury might land in later. It was mainly so she could remember the way there and not get lost. She tilted her head and hummed aloud. "The hot springs was located somewhere beyond that, I think a bit more to the side of the mountain. There's this part where it looks like a drop but if you actually look around, there's these rocks that are kind of formed like stairs. Or, you could just climb down with rope. The hot springs was rather large, I thought it was a lake or something but when I got closer, I noticed that it wasn't."

"Wait, wait. Just, hold on a second. Are you talking about the place that's roughly about half an hour worth of travel away from Raven Point?" With Ember's nod, Hiccup's eyes widen as he let his hand go through his hair. "Ember, I don't know if you knew or anything but let me tell you this: That place isn't safe. There had been reports about dragons flying over there sometimes. The only reason why we haven't gone ourselves is because we knew that by the time we got there, they would be gone. So please don't go there. You should thank the gods that you didn't get hurt."

The two stayed silent. Hiccup was praying that she would listen to him -at least once when it came to her safety. As for Ember, she was wondering what to say. "Uh, well, you see…" She trailed off rubbing the back of her head, a nervous habit of hers. "When I got there, there were a few dragons relaxing on some of the boulders. I think there were about three Gronkles and four Nadders." Ember heard Hiccup taking a sharp intake of air, yet she paid no attention to it with a shrug. "They didn't attack me since I was just checking out the water. Plus, I gave them fish. It seemed to have left them feel comfortable around me, of course, they still watched me every now and then when I moved from one area to another."

"Okay, that's it. You're not going there again. You should be lucky to not even get hurt! Thor was probably looking out for you!" Just why did it feel like she was getting scolded? Oh right, cause she basically was. Hiccup, seeing that she wasn't paying attention, actually smacked the back of her head. It wasn't a strong hit, as the boy was naturally weak, but it did the job to get her attention. "Ember, you have to be careful. I know that you're almost as good as Astrid-" The ravenette rolled her eyes. "-but that doesn't mean you should let your guard down around dragons!"

Looking towards her friend, Ember could see that he was worried. His eyes were practically screaming how scared he was and how upset she had been acting. With a sigh, the girl pinched the bridge of her nose. What was she going to tell him? If she were to tell him that dragons weren't what they thought, what would he do? Hiccup, _this_ Hiccup, has yet to befriend the Night Fury. Who was to say that he wouldn't turn around and tell his father? _'Get a grip, Ember. Hiccup wouldn't just turn on you like that! But…I don't think he would understand either. At least, just not yet.' _Sighing once again, Ember turned her head towards the brunette, who was staring at her intently. "Alright. Don't worry Hiccup, I won't leave my guard down anymore. Okay?"

Hiccup continued to stare at her. It was obvious he was waiting for her to promise not to go back to the hot springs but never got it. Nodding his head slowly, the boy allowed himself to relax a bit more. He didn't know when he let his shoulders tense until they slumped down. They didn't know how long they just sat there in silence, in their own thoughts. It had been a long time since they last hung out together by themselves. The last they had, Hiccup's mother had passed away during the raid, he was only seven years old. With Ember, she would always visit him, just to let him know that she was alright and hadn't keeled over yet. So now, being together and trying to 'hang out' was becoming harder. The two didn't want the other to get hurt, let alone die. They understood each other far better then any other Villager believed. It was natural for either one to make a fuss about how they take care of themselves or anything close to the matter.

The door opening and slamming against the wall startled the two of them out of their thoughts. Turning their heads to see who it was, they were greeted by seeing Hiccup's father coming inside and closing the door. As Stoick turned around, he was mildly surprised at the two quiet teenagers. Now, usually he would ignore the atmosphere with the two of them around, it had always felt funny to him. But now, the father could tell that something was bothering the two, that they were feeling awkward around each other. Shaking his head, Stoick walked further into the house, taking a seat across them and gave them a look. "Alright, what's troubling the two of you?" He might not be the best father but he did try.

"Huh? W-what would make you t-think that something's wrong, dad?" Hiccup asked, looking around the room while his hand first rubbed his arm and then scratched the back of his head. "Nothings wrong. Nope, everything is just perfect." The boy continued to babble on and on about everything being okay. Ember could only shake her head at him. After all these years, it had became noticeable that once Hiccup began to blab and move his hands/arms around, it meant something was bothering him. That, and he was a very horrible liar.

"Hiccup." Stoick called out to his son, instantly catching his attention and becoming silent. Looking back and forth between the teenagers, he was lost. Stoick knew that something was wrong, the problem was, that they usually wouldn't tell him. "Either one of you tell me what is bothering the two of you or we're going to do this the hard way." Both of them shuddered, having Stoick do things the 'hard way' was basically asking for something painful or humiliating. Most of the time, it was both of them.

Seeing Ember not saying anything, Hiccup jumped to explain. Besides, he sort of knew that his father intimidated her. "Ember just got through explaining to me that she found a hot spring somewhere in the forest, when I had asked, she told me that it was beyond Raven's point. You know, where we usually get reports about Dragons going and leaving sometimes?" He placed his hand in the other, letting his left hand play with his fingers, as if it would make him less nervous. "Uh, Ember sort of saw a few Gronkles and Nadders while wondering around the area." Stoick's eyes snapped towards the girl, over-looking her to see if she had any injuries. He had promised the girl's parents to try his best to take care of her, not directly but enough to make sure that she was able to survive by herself. And Ember had proven time and time again that she was just fine. "But she wasn't hurt! So, uh, there's nothing to worry about. Plus, Ember said she wouldn't go close to that place again. _Right, _Ember?"

Feeling Hiccup nudge at her elbow, she knew he was now asking to go along. But she also knew that this was his way of -somehow- getting her to agree to that. Ember really wanted to say 'no', but when you have a rather tall and bulky -not to mention strong- person sitting in front of you with squinted eyes, Ember knew she had to follow. "Uh, y-yeah. No need to worry about me going there again, um, Haddock Sir." Ember gulped, as Stoick had yet to stop staring at her. Mentally, the girl whimpered. It seemed like everyone just _loved_ to stare at her, and it drove her insane.

"Good." Stoick nodded his head, lips in a thin line as he continued to watch the two. Clapping his hands, the father stood up from his seat. "It's getting late, Hiccup, why don't you walk Ember home." The way how he had said it made it sound more like a command. Either way, the boy complied, having the girl place her hand on his shoulder once again before leaving the house. With them gone, Stoick sighed aloud, letting his own shoulders slump. "If only the girl could just speak up. Ember is almost like Hiccup when it comes to those weird ideas. And then hearing her go even close that place? Is she trying to get herself killed?" With that though, he paused, eyes widening. "I should speak with Gothi, perhaps she has some words to settle my nerves." It wasn't only that, but he had been meaning to ask the village elder about Ember's condition. Her parents had never let Ember remove her blindfold. If he were to ask Gothi, then maybe he could convince Ember to remove it now? Even though the girl promised to not remove it until it was necessary. Shaking his head, Stoick went off to do his own business.

* * *

**As for the Hot Springs, I'm not sure if there is one. I just made it up for some future chapters that I have in mind.**

**I'm just having troubles updating them. I keep typing some parts up but every time it seems so horrible. The setting, the way how it seems rushed, I just don't want my readers to read that. I would feel like I disappointed them. So it's really hard for me to update those. Just, don't think I'm leaving them or going to discontinue them. **

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. O 3 O **


	3. Fire-y awakenings and Gothi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or the characters. Just my OC Ember

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**AN: **Yeah, sorry about how I write things out in paragraphs. It's just how I'm used to it and tweaking it just bothers me a bit. So, I hope you can put up with my writing style? Sorry. As for the grammar and catching on things, I try but I always seem to still miss some. Also, I'm running on a 2 hours of sleep, so, uh, yeah.

* * *

**Fire-y awakenings and Gothi**

Ember grumbled, nose scrunched up slightly as she turned around on her bed, laying on her right side. The girl was still asleep and didn't want to get up any time soon. A small sigh of relief left her lips as she finally found a comfortable spot, her drowsy mind was losing itself completely. Unfortunately, it didn't seem that Ember would be able to sleep any longer then what she already had as the whiff of something burning reached her nose.

Taking another sniff, she opened her eyes groggily to see just what was causing such a smell. Her violet eyes were greeted with Razor's face, smoke slightly coming out of his mouth. He seemed to have been startled, amused, and was that…guilty? Smelling something burning once again, Ember reached up to her left side of her head. Her hair was warm -no, it was hot. She stared at Razor once again with a blank expression. "Did you just put my hair on fire?"

Seeing Razor tilt his head down slightly was enough conformation for her. Jumping out of bed and stumbling towards another room, Ember dunked her head into a fresh bucket of water. Taking her head out, Ember took a large gulp of air before coughing out the water she accidentally gulped. Reaching towards the part of her hair once again, Ember groaned as she felt it. It was completely singed and it just looked terrible. Sighing, the girl let her hand drop to her side, frowning that she had to cut it off.

Hearing the claws that belonged to Razor come up to her slowly, Ember tilted her head to look at him. The dragon looked more upset now, knowing that she had been frowning. The ravenette crouched down, patting it's head. "Aw, don't look like that. It's okay, you only got my life side. Turns out, my right side is completely fine." Ember tapped her chin, brow creased for a few seconds. "Well, turns out that I'm going to have short hair on one side while the other remains long. Meh, not like I care that much for style anyways." With a shrug, Ember stood back up, ready to chop up the hair that was brutally damage.

Razor had been watching the teenager chop away the strands of hair. Half her hair was literally short and uneven. There had even been enough 'healthy' hair to still keep, which Ember placed into a small braid that hung next to her ear. At the end, she had grabbed a small ring, looping the strands of hair into it, which stayed behind something that resembled a rock, yet had the color violet in the middle. Staring at herself through the wanna-be mirror, Ember just shrugged her shoulders, rather unaffected by how weird it looked. She still liked the way how she looked, if not, even more so.

"Well, at least I look more of a badass, don't you think so, Razor?" Ember smirked at her friend, who answered back by sticking it's tongue out. "Now, are you hungry? I still have some fish with me. It's a good thing that Hiccup came with me last night to walk me home. He's a nice friend. I'm sure when he get's used to dragons then he'll warm up to you. Just hold on until then, alright Razor?" Smiling at the small dragon, she held her hand out to him, letting him climb up and sit on her shoulder, tail wrapped around neck loosely.

Ember waltz into her kitchen, which was more like an open space near the door. Opening the basket, the girl grabbed a Cod Fish, crouched down, and placed it on a small plate on the floor. The moment the fish left her fingers, Razor was instantly on the ground eating away at it. Giggling softly at how his tail was wagging, the girl went off to get some vegetables and some meat. Placing them on the wanna-be counter, Ember went back to the open pit. Grabbing new wood from the side, she pilled them up and turned to her companion. She didn't even need to ask as Razor instantly lit the wood on fire for her.

She hummed to herself as she made stew. Ember knew she was probably the only one to make all their 'sturdy' food actually taste okay. If she were to chose to either eat the food they make or force someone else to eat it, then she would gladly go with the latter. The sound of small flapping wings made her pause in her humming, choosing to watch Razor fly towards the window. He spared her a glance before sticking out it's tongue and flying away. It was still early morning, even the sun hasn't come up just yet. It had become a habit to get up at such an hour, just to make sure that Razor had his morning fish before flying away for the day.

Serving herself a bowl of the stew, Ember was about to dig in until she heard a knock on the door. The ravenette couldn't help but raise a brow. She knew of no one who would wake up at such an ungodly hour. Hell, even she had trouble getting up since sleep was heaven to her. Hearing the knock once again, Ember sighed softly before putting her bowl down. The teenager was about to open the door until she realized she wasn't wearing her blindfold. Searching for it, Ember found it on the counter. Grabbing it immediately, the girl placed it over her eyes, securing it tightly.

Now wearing what was needed, Ember opened the door without hesitation. She blinked as the person looked like they were about to knock on her door but stopped. Giving them a crocked smile, Ember tilted her head. "Good morning, Hiccup. What are you doing up so early? Let alone here at my house?" she questioned.

Hiccup blinked slowly, gathering his mind together. "Morning Ember. Sorry for coming by at this time but my dad wanted me to tell yoU WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" The brunette yelled pointing to her newly cut hair, mouth gapped open.

"Uh," Ember replied dumbly. She hadn't thought of a good excuse about it, so now she was probably going to have to pull the same card that helped every now and then. "I was starting the fire to cook breakfast but fell over and my hair was set on fire. So, uh, yeah."

Both of them just stared at each other for another few seconds before Hiccup just let out a long sigh. "Ember, be _careful_." The boy pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head while doing so. "At least it looks good. It's kind of weird but good at the same time."

Nodding her head, Ember couldn't help but just grin smugly. She just knew it would look awesome! Her grin faltered a bit, still confused about his early visit. "Hiccup, you never told me what your dad wanted to tell me…" Ember trailed off, leaning against her door frame. She was still sleepy but it was best to stay awake. If she were to fall asleep again, she might not wake up until late afternoon.

"Oh, dad said that today he would like you to go talk to Gothi. He said he would be there. I'm not really sure what he wants you guys to talk about it but it sort sounded serious." Hiccup seen how Ember raised a brow at him. He blinked a few times before making an 'oh' face. "Right, right. Uh, dad said to be there at afternoon." With that Ember smiled softly nodding her head.

Before either had a chance to say anything, Hiccup's stomach growled, causing said boy to turn red as Ember giggled. "I take it that you haven't had breakfast yet?" The question caused Hiccup's face to turn into a deeper shade of red. Shaking her head with amusement, Ember stood straight again. "C'mon in, I just made stew."

"I would like to, but I uh, I think I need to go back home." Hiccup pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, looking very fidgety. "But thanks for the invitation, EmbER!" The brunette yelped as said girl dragged him inside her house, shutting the door behind them.

"You're not getting away that easily. I know what you're thinking. You think that my food would be bad because I'm 'blind'." She huffed, forcing Hiccup to sit down. "Well I'll tell you something mister Haddock, my cooking isn't that bad. At least it has some taste!" Ember shook her finger at the boy and picked up the bowl she had placed down, just to shove it into Hiccup's hands.

"I bet it does." Hiccup mumbled sarcastically to himself as he stared at the bowl in his hands. Now, he normally wasn't one to be picky, but could you really blame the boy? His best friend was blind, so having her cook probably wasn't the best idea. The brunette took a glance at the girl as she grabbed another bowl and began to pour herself some stew. How she was able to move around and know where things were at always left him puzzled. _'Maybe she is really lucky? Or, Ember could have been telling me the truth about being able to see.' _As he mulled over the thoughts, he began to eat, not wanting to deal with Ember's violent side. After taking a few bites, his eyes widen. "Hey, this does taste good."

Ember, once again, smiled smugly at him. "Told you so, Hic." She turned away from the brunette, eating her own portion. The ravenette heard him mumble about embarrassing nicknames and how he would come up with one for her. She could only roll her eyes as the boy continued to mumble on and on about it.

* * *

Skipping along the dirt path, Ember enjoyed the morning so far. Hiccup came by, they ate together, both spoke about his catapult, and what to do with it. Since it was brighter today the ravenette didn't have troubles walking around. At least this time around, she didn't trip over buckets that were left on the ground. _'Really though, are they that lazy to not want to pick that up? Someone's going to twist an ankle like that one day and I'm going to laugh at them.' _Ember thought to herself as she kicked a rock.

Humming a tone to herself, the teenager let her mind wonder about. If she were to meet with Gothi, then it might have to do with her seeing when she'll die. Rumors had spread that the elder was able to tell when your death would come by looking at someone's fingernails. But Gobber cleared that up when, in actuality, she looks at your tongue. Ember scrunched up her nose, the thought of having someone touching her tongue wasn't so pleasing.

Yet, Stoick was going as well. That made no sense; not to her at least. If her parents told him something she didn't know, then it would be obvious to speak with the Village Elder and then with her to come to agreements. Depending what they were, of course. Making her way up to the building, she could only groan. Just why did these people want to make the doors so huge and tall?! It was annoying but Ember couldn't help but say it looks nice. Somehow pushing the door open, Ember walked inside and closed the door with a grunt.

Turning around, Ember saw both Gothi and Stoick standing there, just waiting for the teenager. Feeling nervous all of a sudden, Ember made her way towards them slowly, head bowed down a bit. "S-Sorry, am I late?" She asked, voice more soft then normal.

"No. You made it on time." Stoick's voice boomed throughout the large room, causing the teenager to cringe. "Now you're probably wondering why I had asked you to come here." Ember could only meekly nod her head, glancing over to Gothi who looked rather calm. "Before your parents passed, they told me of the night you were born. How your eyes changed color and that you were not truly blind." The ravenette felt like she wanted to bolt out of the room, yet she only fidgeted from one foot to another. "I came here to ask Gothi about seeing your eyes once again, and to ask you something afterwards."

The elder came closer to the younger female, signaling her to remove the blindfold. Ember hesitated for a moment before she pulled it off. The ravenette had to blink a few times to get her eyesight back, she knew it was bright before but didn't know it was basically blinding! After getting used to the light, she looked towards Gothi. As for the older woman, she squinted her eyes and took a step forward, examining her eyes. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the usual stern expression on Stoick's face turned into something close to shock, or was that surprise?

Getting her attention back on Gothi, Ember instinctively followed the finger that was moving back and forth. The moment Ember was looking towards the upper left -where Gothi's finger still stayed- she saw something moving towards her on the right side. Letting her instincts kick in, the ravenette ducked down just in time to see the elder's cane move passed where her head once was. The girl's eyebrow twitch. _'This hag almost hit my head!' _Even though Ember showed respect to the elder, that didn't mean she always approved of what she did.

The elder gave her a crocked smile before turning to Stoick and drawing things on the floor. No matter how much Ember tried to understand or learn what Gothi drew, the ravenette still couldn't. It was basically impossible to her! Instead of interrupting to see what they were talking about, she remained quiet and watched. Stoick would nod his head every now and then, stroking his beard while doing so.

With a final nod, the chief turned his attention to the violet eyed girl. Stoick couldn't really help but feel shivers as they made eye-contact. Her eyes were not normal -far beyond normal. _'Now I can see why her parents wanted everyone to think she was blind.' _He mentally groaned, feeling a headache coming. "I want you listen to me carefully. Gothi says that your eyes are fine. More then fine, since you were able to dodge her staff." Ember made a mental note to not call that thing a cane ever again. "Gobber, not even I, could move away from that. Now, what I wanted to ask you is: would you like to have that cloth removed and let everyone in the village know that you're not blind?"

Silence. That was what greeted them. Did she want to have the blindfold removed so suddenly? Would she want the village to know that she wasn't blind at all? _'If I did then a lot of them would remember the times that I did something that I used the 'blind' card on.' _Mentally, the girl cringed and smacked herself silly. Karma would bite her in the ass; _badly_. Ember torn her eyes away from Stoick, not even realizing that she had made the older man feel uncomfortable with her piercing gaze. _'Well, it's not like I wasn't expecting some kind of pay back from the any time soon.' _The girl rubbed her chin in thought.

Gothi strolled towards the thinking teenager, becoming impatient with how long she was taking to answer a simple question. Since Ember was far to much into her own mind, the girl couldn't dodge the on-coming staff. Ember yelped with the contact and stumbled forward. The elder and teenager stared at each other, one looking amused while the other looking rather frustrated. Shaking her head while a sigh, Ember stood back up.

She had half the mind to take that staff away and break it, but her other half was screaming at her just to answer already. Rubbing the bump that was surely growing on her head, Ember looked back at Stoick. "As much as I would like to move around without it, I would not. Let everyone still think I'm blind, that way, if an enemy were to attack and believe that I would be blind, then they would let their guard down. It might seem like a cowards way of fighting back, but I was taught to fool enemies and strike when I am given the chance." Ember rambled on, shrugging her shoulders while doing so. Seeing the chief's face, the girl suppressed a sigh. "Thank you, but no thanks."

Stoick merely nodded his head. "Alright, but remember, if you ever want to reveal this, then just come to me." Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, he patted it a few times before turning the elder. "Thank you for your time, we will be going now." Gothi merely nodded back at them and walked off.

* * *

Sitting in another part of the forest, the ravenette remained quiet, just letting the silence engulf her. The wind was nice and warm, unlike how cold it has been for months on end. It was a nice change, even for a short time. Sighing to herself, Ember frowned as she traced over the blindfold. Her heart felt heavy, she wanted to say yes but the logical side of her mind was screaming no. With another sigh, the girl let herself fall down, arms stretched out from her sides.

"Does that feel nice?" A familiar voice interrupted her wondering mind. Ember just hummed, not bothering to move. "Em, just what were you guys talking about?" Hiccup asked as he sat next to her. Said girl just raised a brow at the shorten name. He snorted, waving his hand at her. "I told you I was going to make a nickname for you too." That earned him a small smile from the girl. Plucking the bits of grass-strands one by one, Hiccup looked at them. "So, am I going to have to beg you to know or are you not going to tell me?" He repeated, not really looking at her this time.

"It wasn't that much, really. Although, I have a new bump on my head thanks to Gothi. Don't underestimate that old lady, she has one hell of a swing." Ember grumbled, far too lazy to rub the bump. Looking up to see what the boy was doing, she blinked when she noticed he was just staring. Well, it wasn't much of a stare. It was more like a 'are-you-kidding-me' look. At that, Ember couldn't help but actually let out a short chuckle. "Okay, okay. Stoick wanted Gothi to check out my eyes, mainly to see how they are. Apparently, they're better compared to anyone else's. I think I made your dad uncomfortable when he looked at them, at least, it looked like that for a second." She shrugged, turning away from the brunette, settling to close her eyes behind the cloth. "Your dad asked me if I wanted to have my blindfold removed and let everyone know that I'm not blind. But I think it's better this way, that way I can always surprise someone."

The sound of the grass rustling made it to her ears, making the girl frown slightly. The next thing she knew was feeling her head being pulled up by something -the cloth. Ember let out a short gasp as her head fell back onto the ground, instinctively opening her eyes just to see what was going on. The first thing she saw was Hiccup's face that was scrunched up in a bit of anger but quickly morphed to surprise. Following that, Ember hissed out as her eyes dilated quickly, and shut them closed because of the sudden change of lighting.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you in the damn face Hiccup." The girl continued to hiss, blinking every now and then to not wince at the lighting. Hearing nothing from the boy, she choose to sit up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "I didn't think you would actually take my blindfold off. You really have some nerve." Letting her hand drop, Ember stared at her friend.

Hiccup's mouth was gapped open, closing every other second, eyes wide as he held onto the cloth. "Y-Yo-Your eyes. They're violet! But h-how? They're not a normal color!" The words he chose were not very pleasant to the girl, as she visibly winced at them. Seeing her reaction, Hiccup settled down. "Sorry Em, it's just that I've never seen such eyes b-before."

"It's alright, besides, I should have showed you my eyes before. I apologize too, for not showing you earlier." Ember leaned back on her hands, staying in a relaxing position.

The boy fidgeted where he sat, his hands playing with the cloth. "So, how..? Uh, well, you know." Ember just smirked at him as the brunette had a lack of words. "Why are your eyes like that?" Hiccup spluttered quickly. His lips shut closed as he realized he probably shouldn't have asked.

As for Ember, she just stared at the brunette. Sometimes, even when times were awkward or just bad, Hiccup would always make interesting expressions. "It happened after a few hours that I was born, a terrible terror came up to my bed and watched me for a few seconds. My parents came running back inside, only to startle the thing and getting it to spray some of it's gas into my eyes." Ember cringed at the phantom pain. "Ah, it kind of hurt for a few minutes but it went away. My vision was a bit blurry too, until Gothi placed a wet cloth on my eyes. I have no idea what it was but it let me see again."

"A terrible terror? It's gas? Do you mean the gas it usually sprays when it's about to light it on fire?" With the nod from the ravenette, Hiccup's brows furrowed. "I never knew that the gas held qualities to make a person's eyes change color. I wonder what else it can do."

"Yeah well, I don't think I want to be a genie pig, so you're on your own on figuring that out." She paused for a moment. "Wait, why don't you use Snoutlout? Who knows? Maybe the gas will actually kick start that small brain of his." The two couldn't help but bark out in laughter, they didn't know how long they were laughing for, but they knew that their eyes were filled with tears and that it was hard to breathe.

Hiccup was the first to recover from their laughing fit, wiping the tears that managed to escape. "I h-haven't laughed like that in a long time." The brunette smiled, a few more chuckles escaped him. "I'll have to take up your consideration. Odin knows that Snoutlout _needs _the help." He had said so in such a serious tone that Ember almost believed him.

It wasn't until he snorted that she couldn't help but laugh once again. The two remained in their spot, just laughing and cracking jokes at each other. Despite Hiccup finding out about her eyes, Ember was glad to know that he was more intrigued then repulsed. And that she still had her best friend.

* * *

**Ah, I think I ruined it somehow? Either way, I'm seriously trying with this one. I've never done anything close to or being related to movies, so, uh, yeah. Hope you guys like this update.**

**Also, I hope you guys like the image I placed up. The drawing was made by me, and that is how Ember looks like -bust up, at least. **


	4. Of Age and Promises

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or the characters. Just my OC Ember

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

* * *

**Of Age and Promises **

Petting Razor's snout gently, Ember sighed as she laid on her bed. Razor was sitting on her lap, curled up in a ball and cooing at the amount of affection he was getting. "Oh, what am I going to do Razor?" Said dragon opened one of his eyes to look at her before making a confused noise. "You see, I'm already sixteen." She said, as if that would be enough to make him understand. Apparently though, that wasn't enough. Again, the girl sighed, letting her gaze turn to the window in her bedroom. "For Vikings, it's the age when your parents have arranged a marriage, but since mine are dead-" Ember winced at the word, death was something she never took lightly. "-well, my arranged marriage will fall under the Chief Leader's or the Village Elder's choice. I'm more than sure that both of them will talk about it." The teenager let out a humorless chuckle. "But really, who would ever want to be wedded to a 'Useless-Dragon-Lover' to begin with?"

Her mood was going down, fast. The day had been uneventful, she couldn't go see Hiccup since he was busy helping Gobber out at the Forge. Ember wished to go back to the hot springs though, mainly to use it and relax. And who knew? Maybe she could befriend the dragons that loitered there as well. But sadly, the girl wasn't delusional and knew that it was basically impossible at the moment. Ember might have been the first to befriend a dragon, even though that was suppose to be Hiccup. For sometime, the girl wondered if she threw the balance off, having been born in this place with some knowledge was an advantage, but what if she caused more trouble then good? That was something she couldn't help but worry about. Ember didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

Razor nudged his snout to her stomach, causing the girl to come back to her senses. "Oh, sorry Razor. I was just…thinking." Absently, she continued to pet him, wondering when she had stopped in the first place. "You know, if I were given a choice on who to marry, I would probably go with Fishlegs. He's a really sweet, kind, and dorky guy. Plus, I don't think he really minds me being 'blind'." The dragon huffed and then gurgled, sounding rather close to a noise of disgust. "Well, I honestly would like to be with…" Ember felt her cheeks heat up. Shaking her head, the ravenette didn't look at her dragon, knowing that it was giving her a smirk. "…you know w-who! But he's going to be with Astrid, so I'm not holding my breath. Besides, we only see each other as best friends anyways. And I think it would be a bit awkward between the two of us." She shrugged her shoulders, rather indifferent about it.

Ember had wondered if she should leave her house to walk around the village, but she didn't want to. The ravenette wanted to be with her friend, Razor. And it was quite obvious that said dragon wanted her company too. So, without much thought, the girl just let the latter win. The two didn't move, Razor cooed at the affection while Ember hummed to herself. She knew she wasn't the best singer but at least she wasn't the worst -well, when she was in her previous world. _"I don't wanna be left behind. Distance was a friend of mine. Catching breath in a web of lies." _The teenager sung softly, closing her eyes to remember the beat of the song that always seemed to catch her attention when she was in the other world. _"I've spent most of my life, riding waves, playing acrobat. Shadowboxing the other half. Learning how to react. I've spent most of my time." _

For the most time, Ember continued to sing to herself and Razor. She mentally cheered, her voice wasn't as bad as she had thought. The thought of having a new voice and singing once again to entertain herself never made it into her mind, thinking that she was going to be pretty bad at it. Although, it seemed that the ravenette was wrong.

Another few minutes passed as Ember sunk further into her bed with a groan. "Razor, I'm so _bored_!" Whining to her dragon wasn't probably the best option to be entertained. Mindlessly looking around her bedroom once again, the teenager frowned. The Cove sounded like a great place to be at right about now. Looking over to her companion, she raised a brow at him. "Hey, want to go to the cove? It's this nice place in the forest, no one has seen it or found it yet, so it should be safe." Ember paused for a moment. "Uh, but you'll have to fly there, just make sure you're out of sight." Razor huffed a loud as he got up from her lap and stretched. The girl could only muse that was probably the only cat feature he would show; everything else resembled that of a dog. Finally being free from the weight on her lap, Ember stretched as well for a few seconds. "Okay, the cove is near Raven's Point. Do you know where that's at?" Looking at her friend, she was surprised that he gave her a nod. Yes, the thought of him being able to understand did go through her mind, but she wasn't so sure about it until now.

Nodding her head, Ember watched the small dragon fly out of her window as fast as he could go. The girl let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Peeking out of her window, Ember was glad to say that no one was around to see Razor leave, so the two of them should be just fine. For now. Rushing downstairs, the teenager picked up the smallest basket she could find, placing a few pieces of fish inside. Finding nothing else to be placed inside, Ember tightened the cloth around her eyes and left her house.

* * *

She should have seen this coming. Really, she _should_ have. Ember remained in her spot, staring at the girl in front of her staring back. The ravenette had to remind herself to act blind and not follow her movements. That would be a big no-no. "Uh…hi?" Ember threw out nervously.

An annoyed sigh came from the other, their battle ax resting on their shoulder. "What are you doing out here? If you haven't noticed, I was training." There was a pause. "You're lucky that I didn't throw this at you." Ah, yes. Ember should thank the heavens above that she didn't chuck such a thing in her face. "Are you going to answer me or not?" Came an irritated question.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah. Sorry about disturbing your practice, Astrid. I was j-just going to wonder around and I guess I got in the way?" Ember mentally cringed. Don't get her wrong, the girl always thought that Astrid was a cool person and had a good part somewhere. Just, really deep inside. But that didn't mean that the ravenette would be alright around her. Astrid had intimidated her since birth and still did. Knowing that she could get under the blonde's skin wasn't a good thing either. "I'll just b-be leaving now."

Ember turned around, ready to speed walk away from the training-obsessed female. She didn't get even three steps away as a hand landed on her shoulder. The only thought that ran through Ember's mind was: _'I'm fucked.' _

Neither of them said a thing to each other. Ember felt like she was going to have a panic attack if Astrid didn't say anything soon. "You know," Astrid started, causing the other girl to jump slightly. Ignoring the jump, she continued. "Since we're of 'age' then you're going to have to put more effort. Now that you're alone, the only two people who could arrange marriages will be looking at how you're able to do combat, during training or on a real battle ground." The ravenette could only raise a brow at her words. Was Astrid trying to encourage her to do more training to get a better 'chance' for her future? Before Ember could think about anything else, Astrid punched her shoulder. "You better do what ever you can. Just because you're second best in training doesn't mean you should let yourself get married off to someone who'll suck."

Yup, Astrid defiantly had a nice side. Somewhere. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Rubbing her shoulder, the girl tilted her head to the right side of her shoulder, where Astrid's hand once was. "Now that we're on the subject of this whole of 'age' crap…" From the corner of her eye, Ember was able to see Astrid crack a faint smile. "Do you have a clue on who you'll be marrying? Or do you have someone in mind already?" Honestly, Ember wanted to know if Astrid's feelings for Hiccup was already there, or if they just started to form when he took her out on the flight later on in their life.

Astrid scoffed, throwing her ax to a tree, successfully getting it to stick. "Me? I'm not interested in anyone. All I want to do is take down my first dragon and help in the war." Calmly walking over to the tree, she managed to pull it out effortlessly with one tug. Turning around, Astrid looked towards Ember. Said girl had to remind herself not to ask 'what' aloud from her continuous staring. "For you, I'm not even sure. Sometimes it's hard to read you, Ember." Turning on her heel, the girl walked off. "See you around."

With that, Ember was left alone in the small part of the forest. Making sure she was alone, she sighed, letting her shoulders slump. "Well that was a weird encounter." She mumbled to herself before walking away as well. _'At least I got my answer though. Seems that she doesn't like Hiccup at all. Maybe with a few pushes here and there, she'll see him in a different light.' _It did bother Ember that Astrid's feelings for the boy didn't form until after the flight. She tried to see how that was possible, but came up empty. Maybe it was just the right 'push' Astrid needed? Shaking her head, Ember tried to speed walk or run through the forest. Razor must have been waiting there for a while now and was probably wondering what happened to her.

* * *

Stumbling along the way, Ember had momentarily thought about removing her blindfold but dismissed the thought quickly. It had taken her longer to get to the cove, seeing as she had tripped over a few rocks or branches she didn't see. Thankfully, the girl didn't gain any scratches or bruises; she didn't need to explain herself to anyone -mainly Hiccup. Rolling her eyes, Ember mused that the boy could be such a mother hen at times. It was amusing to some extent, as he would have a habit of watching her like a hawk.

Getting her mind back to what she should have been focusing on, Ember bumped her forehead on the entrance of the cove. Muttering a few curses of her lack of attention, the girl crouched a bit to walk inside. Looking around, the girl instantly found Razor. The dragon seemed to be looking for fish in the small lake in the area but stopped when it had her sent. Climbing down the rocks easily, she reached towards her dragon half way, as he had flew towards her quickly. "Sorry for taking so long, Bud. I sort of bumped into Astrid on the way here… It was a really weird, we had this conversation about marriage and junk. _But_ I'm more then sure that she just wanted to know what I was doing." Ember shrugged her shoulders, petting Razor's snout as he landed on her shoulders. "I've got some fish, you want some?" Said dragon cooed, rubbing his face against hers. Giggling, Ember walked towards one of the walls of the cove and sat down, back resting against it. "Alright, alright. Here you go."

Taking out the fish from the basket, Razor instantly left her shoulders, choosing to rest on her lap once again. Smiling down at her friend as he ate away on the fish, Ember didn't hesitate on removing her blindfold; they were alone, so it was just fine. Seeing everything so peaceful almost made her forget about the war that Astrid brought up. Ember didn't see it that way, it was just senseless fighting with a species that only did what they had to survive. They did what they did; hunt in groups, bring the food back 'home', and did anything to be approved of to _stay_ alive.

Closing her eyes slowly, Ember just let her mind wonder. What would happen if they never fought against dragons? Would someone have found something to change their minds? Make them think that they were enemies, like now? _'That would suck; it would probably be like an alternate universe if that happened. Just reversed.' _Her lips perused into a thin line. She should really stop thinking about such things and only focus on what was happening now.

Opening her eyes once again, the girl looked down at her friend. Apparently, Razor had been staring at her for sometime. The dragon tilted his head up at her as she just gave him another smile. "Hey Razor, how was the fish?" He cooed, nudging his face into her stomach lightly. "Glad to know. So, how do you like this place? Isn't it nice?" Again, the dragon cooed, this time, sticking his tongue out. Ember was about to relax once again, but she knew that if she did, then she would be bored soon. Thinking about what to keep them entertained while being in the nice place, Ember tilted her own head. "Wanna play for a bit? Like, we can run around or play tag, or something?" Seeing the look on her dragon's face, Ember gave him a deadpan expression. "Sorry, I'm not really good when it comes to making up games. I'm always the boring person." At that, she pouted a bit.

* * *

Eventually, the two just stared to run around in the cove. Either chasing the other or Ember trying to catch Razor as he flew around just a few inches away from her. They didn't care that the sun was going down, that they were out for quite a few hours. All Ember knew was that she had her work out for the day.

Breathing heavily, Ember gave Razor a week smile as the small dragon landed on a boulder in front of her. "O-okay. I think t-that's enough fun for a d-day, don't you think so, bu-bud?" The girl said between puffs of air. _'I really need to start running around a bit more. I can't believe that I'm tired just by running around!' _After mentally scolding herself, Ember took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Finally, she was able to get her breathing pattern back in order. Staring at her companion, Ember felt like her heart swelled as he gave her a lop-sided grin, with his tongue sticking out. Reaching out, the girl softly petted his snout. "Hey, Razor?" Speaking to him with a softer voice Ember never knew she had, she continued. "Will you promise me to be my friend? No matter what and always be by my side?" Ember knew she was asking for much, especially since the village wasn't safe for him.

Razor merely stared at her for a few seconds, letting the words process in his mind. He had been with her since the day of her birth. He was the reason why her eyes were like how they were now. Razor didn't have a problem with Ember, he enjoyed every minute they spent together. Even if they didn't do anything, even if Ember was just relaxing. Her being a Viking had worried him for sometime, thinking that she would end up like all the others in this village. Instead, she ended up differently. Either it was because of the lack of parents that raised her or her own intelligence. Razor would gladly think it was both. The way how she treated him equally and how much she avoided attacking his fellow dragon friends, it was obvious that he has found someone who wasn't after their blood.

They stared at each other longer until Razor nodded his head against Ember's hand. The girl almost felt like she could burst out in tears. Pulling her dragon into her arms, the ravenette just smiled as Razor nuzzled against her neck. "I promise, I'll always be by your side too bud. You're like family to me, I don't want to lose you." Pulling back slowly, Ember continued to pet him as he cooed and purred -much to her amusement. "Let's go home. You're going to have to fly there ahead of me; remember: don't get caught. I'll be there soon. Okay, bud?"

It took a few extra minutes to convince him to leave before she did, but the dragon finally flew off, still giving her that goofy grin of his. No matter how many times she's seen it, Ember never got tired of that face. Shaking her head to herself, the teenager went towards the basket she had left on the ground. The girl was only a few steps away when her ears caught the sound a twig snapping. This caused her to stiffen before looking at the area it came from.

There was nothing there. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around for any sign that someone was there. It made her feel uneasy. What if someone was there? What if they had been there the entire time? Ember's breath hitched, worried that Razor might get hurt because she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Again, she shook her head. Ember knew that Razor would have been able to smell something, either it being a fellow human or dragon. _'Then again, Terrible Terror's sense of smell isn't that strong.' _Cursing a few things under her breath, the girl was beginning to relax herself. There was no more noise to indicate that anyone was there. Or at all, for that matter.

Turning around slowly once again, Ember took another step forward to her basket. Only to stop when another twig snapped. This time, she didn't turn around. The teenager just stayed rooted to her spot, hoping that if she didn't turn around, it would just go away. Taking a deep breath to brace herself, Ember took another step forward. Which resulted in getting another twig snapped. Each step she took, another sound would follow. The ravenette felt her hair stand on end. Whatever was making those noises wasn't getting further away from her area.

Oh no, it was getting very much closer. Far too close for her liking. Ember wasn't defenseless, she still had her daggers but knew that wasn't enough to protect herself. Another string of colorful words escaped her lips as panic was setting in. _'Forget this! I'm getting my fucking basket and I am SO FUCKING OUT OF HERE!' _Ember screamed to herself mentally, no longer taking wary steps towards the object that was basically keeping her in the cove.

Not even a few seconds later she had found herself stuck in a crouching position, arms around the basket, and body frozen by fear. Her body reacted before her mind could, which she didn't know to thank or not. Thanking it for going through the normal routine Gobber taught her or not because now she was stuck in a spot with no way out. Feeling a rush of warm air hit the back of her neck, Ember squeezed the basket. There was a dragon behind her. That was all she needed to know. But the question was, what kind of dragon was it?

A Hideous Zippleback? No, she would have felt another brush of air right after the first one since it had two heads. A Gronckle? She almost snorted at the thought; they were rather loud and would most likely fail at sneaking up at her. Deadly Nadder perhaps? The ravenette let the dragon type roll around in her head for a few moments. It did seem possible for a Nadder to be the one to sneak up on her. It was fast and agile, but the blind spot was what would keep her safe. And right now, Ember could just feel it's gaze on her back. As for the Monstrous Nightmare? That almost made her laugh like a mad man. Ember knew that dragon would light itself on fire right away if it saw a Viking around, especially if they still carried their weapons.

She was running out of ideas of what dragon it could be. All the other's that passed through her mind would only attack her if she was in their area. Which, she highly knew, she wasn't in at the moment. Feeling another brush of warm air, Ember closed her eyes tightly. There was only one way to find out what dragon was behind her. And she could only hope that it wouldn't kill her. Turning around very slowly, Ember felt like she was a rabbit about to face a fox. The feeling wasn't so pleasant.

Finally facing the dragon, Ember's back was against the wall, still in her crouching position. She wanted to get up and run out as fast as she could. But the thought was discarded, knowing that if she even tried, she would be dead in an instant. Re-opening her eyes, the only thing that register in her mind was the color of the eyes she was staring at: Violet. The same eye color as her own. With that knowledge lodged into her mind, Ember tried to come up with any dragons that could possibly have the same eye color as this one before her. Yet, there was nothing. Nada. Zero. Zilch!

It had left her baffled. Had she missed a few things from the Dragon Book or did she space out when Fishlegs rambled on and on about different dragons? She knew the latter was a most possible case but knew that wasn't it. Her mind would at least keep some detail from each dragon he would speak of. Either it be important or something insignificant, she would remember. Ember didn't know how long she hadn't breathed but it sure felt like an eternity.

Her breaths were short from the rising panic within her. _'C'mon! Pull yourself together! At least take a god damn look at the dragon before passing out, ya twit!' _Mentally slapping herself, Ember lowered her eyes to take a look at the dragon's body. Or at least that's what she was planning on doing until said dragon sprayed a bit of it's own gas into her eyes. "Gah!" Dropping her basket, Ember's hands went up to her eyes, rubbing at them like no tomorrow. _'Why? Why is it alwaYS THE GOD DAMN EYES?!' _Grounding her teeth from the sharp pain, Ember pulled her hands away to at least check if she could see. For a moment, every thing was blurry, but it was enough to catch the dragon's figure.

It was small. Well, smaller compared to a Monstrous Nightmare, and it's body was close but not too close to the ground like a Gronckle. So, the only things she mentally noted was that it was fast, agile, sneaky, and had a small frame. Scrunching up her nose again, the girl rubbed at her eyes, noticing that the pain was subsiding a lot fast compared to the last time she remembered. Looking up again, Ember almost cheered aloud. Her eyesight was coming back! And this time, she didn't have to have Gothi put that wet cloth on her eyes! Yet, Ember frowned when the figure was beginning to take shape. What ever it was, it was going through her basket.

There was at least one more fish inside it. She had been planning on saving it for the next day, when Razor got hungry. But it didn't look like she was going to be able to keep it any longer. As her vision cleared more and more, Ember felt her mouth open. It was black. The dragon was _black_. That only left one dragon species in her mind -and she was sure to have ruled that one out the moment she was born. There was just no way, no matter what the gods did or have done, to make it possible. There just couldn't be another Night Fury.

"Toothless was suppose to be the last one! How the hell- h-how is this even possible?!" Ember whispered harshly to herself, pulling on strands of her hair. There was just no way. She couldn't believe it. Then the dragon snapped it's attention back at her, causing the girl's breathing to freeze once again. It's eyes, they were like hers. So much so that it was down right creepy. The dragon's eyes weren't in slits like she had expected them to be. They were round, filled with curiosity but was wary of her actions. Before Ember could bring up any courage that was left in her, the Night Fury turned around sharply and took off into the sky. There was only a black speck when she looked up. Slumping to the ground, Ember laughed like an insane man. "Holy shit." She breathed out, letting her hand go through the longer strands of her hair. "There's another Night fury." It was unbelievable. She hadn't heard of there being two of them. Yes, she had suspected the times when they were Raided that a Night Fury was around -she had just assumed that it was Toothless. "It just had to be him. I didn't hear another screeching noise when they raided. So, it's either that dragon _is_ Toothless, or that dragon isn't and has been keeping it's distances." More questions popped into her mind, leaving her more curious.

Now with her vision completely back, Ember rubbed her temple, a growing headache coming in it's place. This wasn't what she had expected. "Well, at least it isn't boring anymore." She muttered softly, pulling herself off the floor. Picking up the basket, Ember took on more glance up at the sky, in hopes to find a black speck. But of course, the sky was clear. Sighing to herself, the ravenette placed her blindfold before taking off. She needed rest.

* * *

**Yeah, I was kind of hoping to have Hiccup find out later during a Raid too but I there was another scene that came to mind. Which is basically why Hiccup found out quickly. So, I hope you guys don't mind about how fast that part came around. **


	5. Snowboarding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or the characters. Just my OC Ember

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

* * *

**Snowboarding**

It had been a little over a week since the incident and she still hadn't found it. The Night Fury wasn't around even when she would go back to the cove. Now, the ravenette was sitting in front of her fire pit, trying to warm up. Winter had been setting in, leaving snow here and there. Ember knew that the winter weather would come by randomly. Yet she didn't know that it would just come in so quickly as it did. Now the village was full of snow, enough for snowball fights.

Razor had settled for staying in her bed, covered up in her furs and sleeping away. The cold weather made the small dragon rather tired and she wouldn't blame him. Ember had to drag herself out of bed, if she had not done so, she was sure to have stayed asleep throughout the day.

Now, poking at the fire, the girl was slowly losing herself to sleep. Even though she was just sitting up, Ember was more then sure that she could fall asleep there - or anywhere for that matter! Her eyes began to feel heavy, her head bopped up and down from her hand. It was so peaceful and warm that Ember could just lose herself- "Ember? You awake? Ember!" -and there goes her chance of getting more sleep. For a few seconds, it was silent. The girl didn't mean to ignore her friend, it was just too damn early in the morning and she had not even made breakfast yet. She was sure that he had left, seeing as the silence continued. Sighing softly in content of the silence, Ember closed her eyes once again. The beat of rapid slight harsh knocking on her door awoke her once again. "Ember, I know you're awake." Came the un-amused response from the other side. A sigh followed it not even a heart-beat later. "I'm coming inside."

Lazily turning her head, Ember blinked slowly as her fellow trouble maker came waltzing in, shivering from the cold. With a brow raised, she continued to watch him, absently poking at the fire still. "Morning to you too, Hiccup. What are you doing up and out so early?" Drawling out the question obviously stated her condition of mind. "I haven't even made breakfast yet."

The brunette made his way towards her, noticing that she wasn't even wearing her blindfold at all. _'Huh. She must be more tired then I thought.' _Shaking his head, Hiccup sat next to her, enjoying the heat of the fire. "Oh, nothing much. I was just up almost all night working on the catapult and fixing it up." He stretched, popping a few things back in place with a relieved groan. "I ended up falling asleep in the workshop again." Rubbing the back of his neck, Hiccup looked back at Ember with a small smirk. "And it's called '_dagmál_', not '_breakfast_', Ember."

Rolling her eyes, she huffed in annoyance, giving the boy a flat look. "Yeah, yeah. Dagmál is the term for eating a few hours after the sun is up and eating a meal after the sun has went down. Yada, yada. You know I'm still going to call it '_breakfast_' and '_dinner_'." Ember was never one to use their terms, it was just so weird to her. Completely foreign.

"I really don't understand why you use those terms." Hiccup muttered to himself, as he placed his head on his open palm. "Also, you eat a lot more then any villagers -even me!" The boy gestured to himself, as if it were to reveal everything.

"Hey! I eat the healthy amount of food a human needs. Nothing wrong with that!" Ember countered, smacking Hiccup's arm lightly.

Hiccup gave the girl a blank expression. "You eat five times a day while everyone else eats two." Even the tone he used was bland. "I'm surprised you haven't even gotten, uh… yeah." The brunette looked away, as if he was hoping that the girl didn't catch what he was about to say. He never understood why girls got mad when something was stated about their weight.

"What? Chubby? Big? _Fat_?" And that was basically the reason why he tried so much to avoid such a subject. Ember huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well excuse me for eating so much. At least I actually move around after words." She really didn't want to deal with something like this so early in the morning. Shaking her head, the girl covered her mouth and yawned. "Any ways, I still can't believe winter is already setting in."

Hiccup raised a brow. "Actually, it hasn't. The snow that's around at the moment is like a warning that it will be coming in another few months from now; maybe a month away." Ember stared at him with a blank expression. "You've lived here your whole life, and you still haven't gotten used to the 'warning snow'?" The boy remarked, rather amused about this. As for the girl, her face flushed rather quickly. Spluttering for an answer, Ember could only wave her hands for a few seconds before pouting and looking away. The action itself was enough to make Hiccup laugh.

"Don't laugh at me, fish-bone." Ember muttered to her friend. The boy had to place a hand on his mouth to keep them muffled. Seeing that he wasn't going to stop any time soon, the ravenette elbowed him to his side. This was enough to get Hiccup to actually cut his laugh to yelp. Satisfied with him no longer laughing at her, Ember smirked and poked at the fire once again. "Told you not to laugh at me."

Rubbing his new injury, Hiccup huffed softly, rolling his eyes while doing so. "Yeah, yeah. You didn't mention the 'I'll hit you' part." He muttered, earning the a smile from her. Shaking his head, the brunette couldn't help but squint his eyes. Despite the small amount of lighting in the room, Hiccup was sure there was something different about Ember's eyes. Without thinking, he moved a bit closer, stretching out his hand towards her face.

Feeling the shift on the seat, Ember turned her head to see what it was, she didn't expect to have Hiccup's face almost a few inches away from her own. Her eyes widen, head pulled back from shock, and she was sure her face was even more red then ever before. "Uh, H-Hic-cup? What are you doing?" The girl bit the inside of her cheek, mentally scolding herself for stuttering. _'But more importantly, whY THE HELL ARE YOU SO DAMN CLOSE?!' _Ember screeched inwardly, yet her mouth slightly parted the moment Hiccup placed his hand under her chin.

"Huh?" Hiccup blinked, raising a brow at her, yet didn't remove his gaze from her eyes. Squinting his eyes just a bit more, the brunette moved closer. Ember's breath hitched, alarms ringing in her head. She had a feeling that he wasn't going to do what she thought but it was merely instincts screaming at her. Despite her body wanting to pull back and possibly fall off the seat, Ember stayed still. As for Hiccup, he titled his head and hummed aloud. "You know, your eyes are kind of different. I mean, I know they're not a natural color…" Ember rolled her eyes, unaware that Hiccup had followed them. "But I'm talking about your pupil, it's not round anymore. It kind of looks like an oval -either way, they're not like how they were. Didn't you notice anything with your vision?"

"Now that you mention it…" Ember blinked, letting her shoulders slump, releasing them from tension. The ravenette took another look around the room, the objects were far sharper then before. She knew her eyesight was already good but this was just beyond what she had thought. _'This makes no sense. Sure my eyes felt like they were stinging randomly but what could cause-' _Her mind stopped there, remembering the time the Night Fury sprayed gas into her eyes. _'You've got to be kidding me. You just have GOT to be freakin' kidding me!' _Ember wanted to face-palm then and there. How she never connected the two together made her feel stupid; which was a feat when you're in a village that didn't use their brains a majority of the time. She only laughed nervously, cracking a sheepish smile.

"I can't believe you didn't even notice." Hiccup sighed, pulling back. Ember mentally whined but did nothing other than frown. "Well, you look just fine, so it must not be anything bad." He noted, rubbing his chin. "Still, what could have cause your pupils to change suddenly?"

Ember shrugged, feeling like she had to push them out of the subject. "Who knows? Maybe it's an aftereffect from the Terrible Terror?" The teenager took a number out of Hiccup's book by rubbing her arm nervously. As for said boy, he seemed to be in a deep thought but nodded to her suggestion anyways. "Any ways." Ember drawled, getting up from her seat. "I'm going to make something to eat, want to have food with me?" Not waiting for a reply, the girl set of to the kitchen, stretching to get rid of the bit of sleepiness that seemed to cling onto her. "After eating, I'm going to the mountain and snowboard for a bit."

"Snowboard? What's that?" His friend only raised a brow at him, wondering if that was really the only thing he heard.

Seeing his genuine curiosity, Ember smiled mischievously. "I'll show you after breakfast -damn it Hiccup, I'm not calling it dagmál so don't even bother correcting me!" Hiccup closed his mouth, amused that she knew what he was going to do even before he did anything. Shaking her head, Ember went back to making food for the two of them. Of course, she would leave food for Razor whenever he woke up, she just had to leave it for him in her room. Also tell him where she would be at for the day.

* * *

"Uh, Ember, I d-don't think this is a good idea." Hiccup tugged on Ember's sleeve, looking rather scared about what she was about to do.

As for the girl, she merely chuckled, waving her hand as if it were nothing. "Don't worry so much, Hic. I do this whenever I get bored. And just look at how much snow there is! It might not be winter officially but it's enough to make the wipe-outs soft. Here, hold this for a sec." The ravenette shoved her piece of wood into Hiccup's arms to remove her blindfold. Once off, the girl brought the longer strands of her hair over her shoulder and began to braid it.

Hiccup, for all his life, has never actually seen a girl make a braid before. Sure, all the girl's hair's in the village looked like knots or some kind of braid. But, he never actually watched someone do them differently. His green eyes followed Ember's hands fluently making her braid; and it didn't even look like a mess. The boy couldn't help but blink for a few moments, confused at how nice it actually looked and how quickly she finished it. The other girls took a while to complete the task, but that was because they didn't bother making it nicely. They just tighten the strands of hair together, in hopes to get it out of the way.

Also, he had never seen Ember with her hair braided before; she had always kept it down. "Alright, now that that's done." The girl spoke suddenly, throwing her braid back over her shoulder, the end tied with her bindfold. Without waiting for Hiccup's reaction to any of her motion, she took back her wood -or should she call it snowboard? Turning her gaze back down, Ember made sure she had a good look of the place. Nodding to herself, the ravenette pointed to certain object; not really sure if Hiccup was paying attention to her at all. "Okay, see that tree over there? We can use this-" The girl held up her 'snowboard' to the boy, signaling what object she was speaking of. "-to grind against it. Over there is more like the half-pipe. I suggest you be careful though. Since you said it was a month or so away from winter, some dragons should be migrating. Mainly the Deadly Nadder's; whom always go in large groups."

"Doesn't that make it even more of a reason _not_ to do this?" The boy commented, wondering just what was with her today. Usually, the girl would stay clear of anything that could potentially hurt her. Or both for this matter. "And just where are you coming up with these names? I mean, I can understand why but just how are you making them up so quickly?!" Hiccup threw his only free hand up in the air as the other clutched onto the wood Ember gave him.

"Were you not listening?" Ember questioned back, raising a brow at the brunette. "I just got through saying that I come up here and snowboard when I get bored." Shaking her head, the girl resisted the urge to sigh aloud. Hiccup really does have the attention span of a sparrow. "Well, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Ember dumped her 'snowboard' on the ground. "But remember: 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'."

Hiccup frowned for a moment, copying Ember's action before titling his head. "Who's _Jack_?" He asked, unaware of the slight accusing tone in his voice. It was as if he was upset that Ember had another friend and didn't introduce the two. But Ember did hear it. And it caused the girl to stare at her friend for a while, wide-eyed and rather taken back. As for the boy, he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his index finger rather impatiently. "Well?" Hiccup continued, raising a brow but kept an un-amused expression.

Shaking her head to come back to her senses, Ember still couldn't help but look confused at Hiccup. "Dude, _seriously_?" Was basically her first response to the boy. "There is no Jack, Hic. It's just a saying; it means that if you don't relax and have a bit of fun then you'll just turn out to be dull." Ember took a step forward, stepping onto her board. Rotating her left shoulder for a moment, the ravenette looked back at Hiccup, frowning just a bit as she was still confused. "Like I said, you don't have to do this."

The boy rolled his eyes, letting his arms fall down to his sides. "I'm so glad you're taking in my consideration about all of this." He remarked sarcastically, still keeping an un-amused expression. It slowly change to that of worry, noticing that Ember was moving forward slowly on the board. "Uh, E-Ember? You're moving, why don't y-" The boy moved towards her, his foot landed on the his own board.

The girl's breath hitched, seeing her friend basically go down the moment he stepped onto the board. "HICCUP!" Ember shouted in panic. She didn't think twice before making herself move down as well, crouching slightly to gain speed. A bit of guilt ate up at her as Hiccup screamed, his body tilting back. And she couldn't help but notice that he was probably leaning a little _too_ far back. Another inch or so, then Hiccup would fall off his board and hurt himself. _Badly. _

Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Ember crouched down more, gaining up on her friend. Hiccup, the poor boy, was screaming his head off. "I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" The brunette shouted, waving his arms behind him as if he was hoping to press them against something. He needed his balance back -that he knew- but he didn't know how badly injured he could get. And with the speed he's going, it probably wouldn't be pretty either. Feeling himself lean further back, his eyes widen in fear. "EMBER! HELP!" He didn't even need to say it.

Ember had already caught up to him. She would have grabbed his arm and pulled him, but that would cause him to lose what ever balance he had. The ravenette bit the inside of her cheek, trying to come up with any other idea to help him. If she had done any kind of movement that was either too rough or pushy, then she could say good-bye to her best friend. Her eyes widen as a thought came to mind, it was actually pretty simple.

"QUIT MOVING YOUR ARMS AROUND LIKE THAT OR YOU'LL SMACK ME!" Ember shouted to Hiccup, even though she knew he was still going to do the action anyways. And just like she said, the boy accidentally smacked her left eye, causing her to yelp. Who knew the boy could pack a punch when scared? _'Adrenaline can really bring out the strength that's hidden.' _Ember thought to herself, rubbing her eye.

"SORRY!" Hiccup had winced when had realized he had smacked his friend. Not to mention that his hand was now throbbing. Still, the boy was rather terrified, he had yet to fix himself onto the board and was sure that he wasn't going to stand on it correctly. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his back that he snapped out of his small panic attack to pay attention. Looking down a bit, Ember had somehow managed to get close to him once again. This time, ducking down where he wouldn't hit her again, her right hand on his back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" Ember snapped back, they were getting closer to the obstacles and she was worried that they would crash. With a slight push, the brunette wasn't leaning back anymore. Instead, he was now on his board completely. "NOW THE REST IS UP TO YOU! MOVE WITH THE BOARD! KEEP YOUR BODY CENTER AND YOU'LL BE IN CONTROL!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME TO DO THIS ALONE?!" Hiccup honestly didn't want that. He had even tried to reach out to grab her arm, to keep the ravenette near him so he wouldn't do this alone. But of course, Ember had already known what he was going to do and created space between them. "EMBER! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He whined, looking pleading at her.

Ember winced. _'Great, you're making me feel even more guilty!' _The girl looked down, noticing the half-pipe was closing in on them. "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP YOU! IF I GET TOO CLOSE AGAIN THEN WE'LL DEFIANTLY WIPE-OUT!" The wind was practically making it hard to hear the other, therefore, the shouting was necessary. "J-JUST WATCH ME AND DO WHATEVER YOU CAN DO! GOT IT?!" Seeing the hesitant nod from the brunette, Ember didn't wait any longer and proceeded to gain more speed. The mountain was rather steep, so it was easy to go faster.

Now with the ravenette in front of Hiccup, she moved her body slightly, keeping her feet apart yet planted on the board. She just hoped that her braid would find it _hilarious_ to smack her in the face -cause that had happened once before. Scowling to herself, Ember paid more attention to what was in front of her. Moving her body a bit to the right, Ember practically glided from her spot to another. She didn't do any tricks while on the half-pipe -much to her dismay. The girl was more focused on trying to get Hiccup to understand how to stay on the board without ending up in a wipe-out.

Sooner then she had expected, Ember found herself at the end of the trail; _alone. _Panic picked up on her once again, turning around quickly, the girl was praying that the boy made it out alright. Her shoulders sagged as she let out the breath she was holding. Apparently Hiccup, the cheeky brat, managed to understand a lot faster then she thought. _'Oh, so you leave me to panic about your well-being and you just go ahead and do tricks.' _Ember's brow twitched in irritation. Her violet eyes followed him, absently nodding her head in approval with his tricks. "Not bad.." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and putting more weight on her right foot.

It was rather amusing to watch two hefty woman swoon as Hiccup grind against the tree she had pointed out earlier. Ember could only shake her head and chuckle. How the hell did he get groupies so easily? Having to bite back the more chuckles, Ember looked up to the sky, noticing something getting closer. Her eyes went back to Hiccup -who was making sounds close to 'Ooh, ooh'- and then back at the group. Should she warn the brunette? Smirking to herself, Ember just couldn't bring herself to warn him.

Hiccup went in the air, performing a simple twist trick. He wasn't able to come back down, which made him confused. "Wha?" He looked to his side, noticing very sharp teeth. Despite already knowing what was there, he looked towards them anyways. A rather un-amused Deadly Nadder hovered there, flapping it's wings while giving Hiccup a bored look. As for the boy, he gave the dragon a nervous chuckle. From down below though, Ember began to cackle at his misfortune. It didn't take long for the Nadder to turn it's head, disposing of Hiccup from the board before spiting it out to the distance and fly off with it's group.

Ember openly winced as the brunette landed in a pile of snow. "Ooh, that _gotta_ hurt." Making her way towards her friend, Ember had to remind herself that his landing wasn't all that bad. _'At least he didn't get tossed off near the cliffs.' _The thought flown into her mind, trying to make her feel better. Once she got to his side, the girl leaned forward, pressing her fingers against his neck. Sigh in relief, the girl smiled slightly. "Good, he still has a pulse." Muttering to herself about having to watch out for a group of Nadders the next visit to the mountains, Ember began to undo her braid. Letting her hair rest on her side once again. Her ears perked up the moment a small groan was heard. Looking back over at Hiccup, Ember leaned in a bit, basically hovering over his right side. "Hey. Hiccup? You alright there bud?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I mean, it's not like I fell out of the sky from a rather dangerous height or anything." Hiccup replied, rubbing his head with his left hand. With another groan, the brunette slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get his vision. The moment he did, Hiccup sucked in as much air as he could through his teeth. _'Close. Ember's really, __**really**__ close!' _The girl could only frown a bit, raising a brow at the boy she was staring at.

Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything else, she moved an inch closer, not even noticing Hiccup's intense staring. Placing a hand on his shoulder, the girl shook him gently. "Earth to Hiccup. Are you seriously okay?" She was rewarded with silence. Ember huffed, rolling her eyes at the boy. "If you're not going to answer me then I'm going to get some snow and shove it down your pants." This caused Hiccup to turn red, sitting up quickly and scooting away, hands holding onto the top of his pants. Ember couldn't help but stare at him, rather dumbstruck at his movements. It didn't last long though, as the ravenette began to laugh. "You thought I was really going to do it!?" She questioned, still laughing. Ember couldn't remain sitting up any longer as she laid down in the snow, hands wrapped around her stomach.

"W-well you usually do weird things!" Hiccup finally snapped out of it, pouting at his friend. He knew his face was still red, since he felt the heat there in his cheeks. Ember's body shook, still trying to control her laughter. Huffing in embarrassment, the boy grabbed a pile of snow and dumped it onto the girl. He was rewarded with a high pitched squeal, and watching Ember trying to get the snow off of her. There were still some she couldn't reach, no matter how much she tried. "Let's go home before we freeze out here." With that, the boy stood up completely, patting the bit of snow off of his clothes.

"Fine." Pouting, she copied Hiccup's movements before trotting beside him, walking down the mountain hills. "So, how did you like snowboarding?" Ember questioned, looking at him innocently.

Hiccup gave her a dead-pan expression. "You're really asking me this?" Seeing her tilt her head and smile made the brunette realized that she was serious about that. "It wasn't that bad. Sure, it scared me to death, but it was fun." He rubbed the back of his head, looking away from the ravenette next to him.

"So, does that mean we can try and come back here again?" Ember asked, full of hope.

He snorted at that. "No." Was his automatic reply, to which Ember replied with a whine. Shaking his head, he honestly began to wonder if Ember really was his age. She sometimes acted like a kid, without a care in the world. Yet, there were times when she was smart and wise. Taking a peek at her from the corner of his eyes, Hiccup had concluded that he was just glad that Ember was his friend and not an enemy. Or tormentor. He had to repress a shudder at the last one. _'Yup. I'm really lucky.'_

* * *

**Uh, sorry the ending part was rather bad. I've been coming up with ideas for this story and I don't know which one to use. It's pretty hard to pick the road my character will take, but I think I settled on one that might have me question it later. **

**Still, I hope you guys enjoyed this. **


	6. Serpent and Hints

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD or the characters. Just my OC Ember

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

* * *

**Serpent and Hints**

Ember had constantly asked Hiccup if he would like to go back and have some more fun. She didn't care if it was snowboarding again or just having snowball fights, she just wished to have some more fun! Yet, all her attempts were futile. So, to keep herself from boredom, the girl hummed to herself or spoke with Razor. The terrible terror would look like he was paying attention, but Ember knew that he would sometimes block her out.

Now that the 'warning snow' was gone, all there was left was greenery. Which was still weird to see on an island that's usually covered in snow. Shaking her head, the girl sighed, a frown painted on her face. There was nothing to do. Training was out of the list of things to do, since she wanted nothing to do with weapons at the moment. Just what was there to do on this island? _'I wonder if I can mess with a few of Hiccup's inventions?' _The thought was rather appealing but it wasn't enough.

Sighing again, Ember hung her head. If she wasn't going to find something entertaining soon then she'll lose her mind! The ravenette knew that having gotten used to technology would be a major set back in this world -seeing as it doesn't even exist! A growl came from her throat as she kicked a pebble away from her, only to watch it bounce off a tree and into a bush.

She huffed in annoyance, seeing her only piece of entertainment had vanished. Although, it took her a second to realize that she had just _growled, _far to close to sounding like a real dragon. Placing a hand on her neck, Ember cleared her throat. "What the..?" Blinking her eyes behind her blindfold, Ember wasn't sure what to think. Maybe it was just luck to make a noise? _'Yeah, that has be it.' _Shaking her head once again, Ember continued on her way towards her unmarked destination.

Then, it finally hit her. She was alone at the moment, not even Razor was at home -probably tired of her rambling- so that meant the girl could do anything she wanted! So far, she was still in the area that had a lot of trees. But if she were to take another few steps and sharp turn to the left, then Ember would find herself in the forest once again. Which led her to think about the hot springs she was at before. It sounded so pleasing right about now. Just to soak away at the nice warm bath; getting used to cold water was still hard for her.

Sure, Hiccup basically made the girl promise him that she wasn't going to that spot again, but it would be alright. All she had to do was make sure not to be spotted and somehow come up with a good lie to make him at ease. Lying to the boy always made her guilty and she made sure not to do it unless she really couldn't explain certain things. Smiling more to herself, Ember mentally cheered at the thought. _'A nice warm bath sounds so nice.' _With a soft giggle, the ravenette began to go on her journey to the hot springs, a skip in her step.

* * *

As she made her way through the forest, the girl had a feeling she was being followed. Who ever it was, they were rather light on their feet but still not good enough. There was only one person who came to mind right away and Ember was really close to groaning aloud. How did she not even notice him following her? Sure, the brunette always knew when she was up to something or another but shouldn't there be limits to it?! Maybe it was because she probably made it _too _noticeable. Ember knew she doesn't go around skipping daily, and when she does, she has something in mind. Either it be a prank for the _lovely _Mildew or something to enjoy.

And everyone knows that either one was probably a bad idea. _'Well, no use backing out now. Hiccup would know that I realized him and would try to find a way out.' _The girl thought to herself, slightly pouting. Why bother backing out just to be found out later that you were hiding something? It was always best to be caught in the act, at least, that's what Ember always believed. So, without another thought, the ravenette continued her way down the unmarked path. Dodging tree branches and rocks alike.

During her 'adventure', Ember began to hum to herself. For a moment, she had thought about humming the James Bond theme song but knew better not to. She would most likely laugh at herself and would probably cause Hiccup to think she lost her mind. The girl had gotten bored of her arms swinging next to her sides and settled with them behind her back. From skipping around, to hopping over smaller boulders, Ember was enjoying herself quite a bit. As for Hiccup, he was probably tired about all the moving around but didn't say anything to give himself away.

Jumping over a rock -that could have been easily walked around- Ember took another few steps before pausing. A few birds flew away, completely startled. The girl's lips formed a thin line, looking in the direction they came from. It was rather silent, except for the occasional noise from a cricket here and there. She was about to go back to her own business until the smaller branches from above moved, some even breaking under pressure. Taking a step back, Ember was hoping that it wasn't what she believed it to be. The idea of it made her slightly panic, yet confused. The Deadly Nadders had already migrated, so it wasn't them, obviously. And the Gronkles she had seen near the hot springs would have left the area too.

So, just what kind of dragon was left on the island? As if to answer her question, Ember was knocked off her feat, back slamming into the tree behind her. The teenager coughed, the air that was once in her lungs completely gone. Opening her eyes, Ember was expecting to see a very intimidating dragon, yet, all she saw was open space. Blinking, she realized that there was something on her lap, squirming about. Looking down to see what it was, she openly gapped at it. As far as she remembered, this sort of dragon was not recorded or placed in the Dragon Book. It was very small, probably just as small as a Terrible Terror. But it was all white, had small -but very dull- claws.

'_Poor thing probably can't even eat correctly.' _Ember sympathized, hearing it's weak growl. She had to give it some sort of food before it's last bit of life fades away. _'But, all dragons eat the same thing; fish. Would this one eat that too?' _Just looking at it's odd slim body, Ember deduced that it probably could, if it had more energy. Putting her hands under its front claws, the girl picked it up, moving it close to her face to see it. From behind the blindfold, her eyes widen. She was more than sure that this was more of a serpent; and it left her confused. Just what the hell was this doing here? Of all places?

The girl jerked her head back in time to avoid her nose being bitten. Letting out a sigh, Ember stretched her arms further back, just a tiny bit. Hearing a snap, Ember turned to her right, just in time to catch Hiccup stumbling out of his heading place. His dagger in his hand, shaking like a leaf. "Ember," The boy whispered, hoping that whatever she was holding wouldn't notice him. Of course, nothing worked out for him, seeing as the little serpent turned it's head towards the brunette. Hiccup flinched slightly. "What a-are you doing?! If you hold onto it like t-that then it'll hurt you!" Ember would have applauded the boy, for he was taking small steps towards the two.

Yet, Ember's shoulder's tense, her eyes on his blade. "No it won't." She replied calmly, earning a disbelief look. "Besides," the girl continued, looking back at the serpent. "It looks like it's just a newborn and rather weak to put up a fight." As if to prove her correct again, the serpent tried to hiss but sounded more like a wheeze. Feeling that her friend was closer, Ember slowly placed the white serpent on her lap gently. "Hiccup, if you keep pointing your dagger at it, it'll try to attack you first." Now, Ember was not one to get pissed off quickly, so it surprised him that there was a bit of edge in her voice.

"B-But all dragons would attack!" Hiccup retorted. _'What is she going on about?! Ember is second best Shield Maiden and yet she wants me to put my dagger away!?' _The brunette didn't know what to do; he was scared not only for himself but for his best friend too. Should he listen to what he heard other Vikings said about these situations? Or should he listen to his friend at the moment?

"Is it attacking me?" It was a simple question, but proved many things. The serpent wasn't attacking the ravenette, even when she would move her hands away from underneath it to scratching it gently near it's jaw. She could have had her finger bitten off by now! Ember sighed, turning to look at Hiccup once again. "Hiccup." The teenager groaned in growing annoyance. There was only so much she could take.

Hiccup didn't even need to see her eyes to know that she was giving him a pointed look. The brunette looked between the serpent and his friend before sighing, reluctantly putting his dagger away. "If you get your fingers bitten off I'm going to tell you 'I told you so'." He muttered, still on edge about being too close to the _thing. _

Shaking her head, Ember relaxed a bit. "Yeah, yeah." Bringing up her hand, the girl tugged down on her blindfold, leaving it to stay around her neck loosely. "Honestly Hiccup, you're too nervous around them. It'll just make him-" She paused, her violet eyes stared down at the serpent that remained on her lap. "Are you a boy?" Said serpent just looked at her. "Uh, are you a girl?" This time it replied with a cooing noise. Nodding her head, she looked back at the boy. "Right, as I was saying, it'll just make _her _nervous as well."

"I can't believe you." Hiccup, rubbed his forehead at the exchange. He raised a brow as he watched Ember remove her hands on the serpent. The boy was genuinely confused , just why wasn't it- _she, _not attacking either of them? Once again, his mind seemed to go back onto his friend. _'Ember looks really calm about the whole thing! Shouldn't she be freaking out that a serpent is resting on her lap!?' _Despite wanting to stay away for any attempt of danger, Hiccup couldn't help but be curious about the creature. It was obviously related to the dragon family but it was still in a different category. Blinking, he barely noticed the ravenette had dug something out of her fur coat. A bag, it seemed. Hiccup raised a brow at her. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Ember replied blandly, opening the bag. The sides fell without trouble, revealing berries and honeycombs. "I'm going to feed her, she doesn't have much strength and I doubt she'll be able to eat a fish like others could." Picking up a red berry, the girl held it out to the serpent on her lap, just watching them. "Here, eat up." Ember, even to her own surprise, said it in a gentle voice.

Even the look on her face showed she had no intentions of hurting it. Looking back at the berry in the girl's hand, it slowly took it away, chewing at the berry slowly. Most likely to see if it was something nasty. Seeing that it was actually pretty good -albeit, something it usually never ate- the serpent got a bit closer and began to eat the berries that were being held on the palm of Ember's hand. The cloth of the 'bag' provided enough for the ravenette, as she didn't want the juices from the berries to get on her hands. It would get them sticky. The girl couldn't help but let a small smile bloom on her face as the serpent tried out the honeycomb. She liked them a lot and was glad to know that the serpent did as well.

While the little one was eating away at the snacks Ember brought along with her, Hiccup slowly sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving it. "This doesn't make any sense." He started, still watching it devour practically everything in her hands. "Maybe it's because it- I mean, _she _is from a different part of the dragon family. I heard that serpents usually stay in warm areas, but I never really believed they were existed until now."

"That's probably because Berk isn't really the most warmest place in the world, Hiccup." Ember chuckled, giving him an amused look. The boy just gave her a bland expression, obviously un-amused. "What? I'm just saying that they never come by here, so it's a natural idea to think that they don't really exist. Oh! No offense, little one." Ember looked back down, commenting at the female serpent. Said serpent shook it's head, huffing slightly before going back to eating. Yes, the teenager always had a lot of snacks, even in a small bag. Looking back at Hiccup, she could openly fidget at his gaze. She averted her own from him to trees around them and back to him once again. "Okay, spit it out. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well I don't know, how about starting with how you can be so calm about all of this?!" He gestured to the now happily full serpent.

"It's not likes it's a bad thing." Ember mumbled, pouting slightly at how he made it seem like she just did something horrible.

Hiccup sighed, shoulders slumped as he gave the ravenette a tired look. "It's not that it's a bad thing. I-it's just that, maybe you shouldn't be so comfortable around them. We _are _Vikings, Ember. And as Vikings, we have to fight dragons, even those related to them." Now it was his turn to fidget as said girl sent him a glare. "I'm not saying you have to kill it, I'm just saying that maybe this sort of stuff shouldn't happen." Oh, he really had to learn how to choose his words more wisely.

"Well today we're not even going to think about what you just said and see what we can do for this little serpent. Since it's still cold here, it's obvious that she was trying to migrate to a warmer area. And by the looks of it, possibly got separated from her mother or father." Ember huffed once again, her glare weakening as she looked down at the thing that started all of this. Now that she gave it her full attention, the ravenette noticed it was shivering. Her brows creased as her lips pursed into a thin line. "Are you okay? You're shaking a lot." The teenager placed her index finger under the serpents chin, scratching at it gently.

The female serpent let out a noise that sounded close to cooing and gurgling. Shaking it's head, she moved away from the Viking's finger, as if she had decided something. Hiccup and Ember exchanged glances before settling to stare at the serpent once again. The tiny reptile moved further up Ember's chest, her dull claws sank into her fur-coat, not really hurting said girl, and settled to warp herself around the girl's neck for warmth. Ember blinked at the action, she had already been used to this because of Razor, which was why she wasn't as nervous as Hiccup was the moment they watched the serpent move closer to her neck. Still, the warmth of the teenager's body won't do much for something that relied on the heat to live. A body's temperature can only do so much.

While trying to come up with something that might help the serpent, Hiccup was just staring at the thing. His mouth moved but no words were coming out. Pulling his green eyes away from the creature, he looked over to his friend, only to see that she wasn't scared at all. In fact, Ember looked rather relaxed and calm about the whole situation. The brunette couldn't understand anything that just happened, even though he just witnessed it. Seeing was one thing but to get his mind to wrap around it was another. Closing his mouth after realizing he had left it open, Hiccup gulped soundlessly as he glanced at the serpent and then to his friend once again. "What are you going to do now that it's wrapped around you're neck? You can't just walk into the village and just say 'Hey everyone, look at what I found: A Serpent! Would anyone be interested to help take care of it with me?'." Hiccup made sure to put sarcasm in his sentence, mainly because it was his own way of calming down.

Ember just looked at him with half-lid eyes, obviously not finding anything he said funny. "Yes, because that would be the smart thing to do." She replied with her own sarcasm. Shaking her head, the ravenette stood up, gesturing for the boy to do the same. "I'm not even going back to the village, _smart-one_. I was thinking about going to the hot springs. It's the only source of warmth here on the island besides fire. Which, I _highly _doubt would be a good idea to begin with."

"What?! To the hot springs!? Ember, you promised not to go there anymore!" Hiccup yelled slightly, looking at his friend in shock. She never backs out of her promises, which was like giving her word to someone her own way. So, to hear that she was going even _after _she promised made him practically scared. He didn't know why, it was just a feeling he had.

"Hiccup," Ember sighed, placing her hands on his shoulders so he wouldn't move around suddenly and hurt himself. He had done it plenty of times when he freaked out. "Just listen to me, alright?" She continued. "No dragon is there at the moment. Both the Deadly Nadder's and Gronckle's already migrated, so there's nothing to worry about. Plus, if there were, I'm sure everything would be just fine. You seriously need to trust in my decisions more often." Slowly removing her hands from his shoulders, the girl took a step away before looking at him from the corner of her eye. "If you want, you could come too. I mean, you _were _following me to begin with anyways." She shrugged and continued on her way, not even bothering to wait for an answer from him.

Ember would be lying if she said she knew Hiccup would follow her. Sure they were the best of friends and were always there for each other, but this _boy_ had yet to meet Toothless and discover things on his own. It was nerve wracking to know that. To know that there could be a possible out coming of him turning around and telling his father. To _know _that he could possibly not end up the way how the movie portrayed him to be. One little slip up, one thing said wrong, one simple little action, and everything could change. And it would be all because of _her, _someone who was obviously not meant to be born in this world, but was anyways. For a moment, while walking down the path that would lead her to her destination, Ember thought she had forgotten how to breath. The teenager didn't hear another set of footsteps behind her, just that made her heart almost skip a beat before it began to race off. Just _that _was enough to almost make her forget where she was going and just settle to run away. To find a boat and somehow escape from the island.

The sound of something snapping brought her back from her way-ward mind. Looking over her shoulder quickly, her violet eyes were greeted with a familiar figure, the one that was currently making her mind go all over the place; Hiccup. He looked like he was torn between his decision to follow her and going back home, possibly to his dad. But the moment the brunette looked at her and made eye contact, Hiccup's torn expression changed into something she couldn't describe. He walked with more confidence in his step, he was no longer hunching slightly while walking either. The boy had even took a few rushed steps towards her, in order to walk by her side.

Seeing him next to her calmed her heart slowly. Even though he was now next to her, Ember tried very hard not to sigh in relief. Her mouth felt dry suddenly, was she that worried he would turn on her? Most likely. Unbeknownst to her, Hiccup had glanced at her from the corner of his own eye, frowning. He had seen the way her body tensed when she didn't hear him following, how her fingers twitched ever so slightly with the next step she would take. And how when she walked away, he could just see her just trying to breathe. Hiccup didn't understand why Ember was acting this way. His mind was screaming at him to turn around, to get his father, and somehow, get _him _to speak some reasoning to the ravenette. But, another part didn't want him to. He was genuinely curious about the serpent and why it hadn't attacked like so many would have reported. So, Hiccup just followed what the other feeling was saying. Plus, the look in Ember's eyes didn't sit well with him. It was if she was afraid he would turn around, afraid that he might just leave her alone. And that was something he didn't want to see again, not in her eyes.

* * *

The two continued to walk in silence. Hiccup made sure to glance at his friend while Ember was calming her breath and mind. Neither knew what to say to break the silence and were rather unsure if they even wanted to. Just the thoughts of screwing something up with something she might say or do was enough to want to sew her mouth shut, no matter how morbid the thought was. Hiccup, on the other hand, was rather worried about why his friend wasn't acting like how she normally did; happy, random, and weird. Those were the three words he could describe her with, even though it was an understatement.

It didn't take long for them to reach the area, seeing as there was that huge drop Ember had mentioned before. Hiccup had nearly fell, as the boy wasn't really paying attention to where he was stepping. Nearly having a mini-heart attack, the brunette made a mental note to thank the ravenette for saving his life. Sometimes, he couldn't help but mentally agree with his father when it comes to his attention span. Coming back to reality, Hiccup looked on from where he was standing. There was a bit of steam lingering in the air, large spots that could be mistaken as lakes were easily spotted on the ground.

And that was when he noticed how warm he felt. "I can feel the heat even from up here." He muttered to himself, finding it rather odd. He has never really been to this area before -mainly because his father didn't allow him to wonder off so much and because the reports of this place was enough to keep the brunette from even thinking to come here. But now, with Ember here by his side, Hiccup didn't feel scared at all. The warmth was welcoming, seeing as even their 'spring' and 'summer' were _still _cold.

"Hiccup, over here." Said girl brought him out of his thoughts, staring at him over her shoulder. One foot already on the steps she had mentioned. "This pathway will be easier for us to get closer to the hot springs. I'm more then sure you wouldn't want to deal with _climbing _down there since it's dangerous." Ember waited until he was close to her before nodding her head to the brunette and descending down the stairs with Hiccup behind her.

The small serpent lifted it's head from it's resting spot, letting the warmth hit her face. She made another cooing noise, obviously pleased with the temperature change. The little one looked up at Ember, eyes wide with glee, and then rub against her cheek. Said girl blinked at the affection before settling to chuckle softly, and pet it's head. "It's good to know that you're already feeling better, and that's just from feeling the warmth." Ember stated softly, taking the last step down. Without hesitation, the ravenette walked towards the hot springs. Crouching down, the girl placed her fingers in the water, letting out a hum. "I believe this is good. It's not too hot, but I'm not too sure of what kind of temperature you're used to. So I'll just let you be the judge of this."

The female serpent didn't hesitate to unwrap itself before bolting into the water. Ember brought her hand up to cover her face, yet that didn't stop the small amount of water to slash on her. Letting out a sigh, she looked down at her clothes. They weren't completely wet but still damp. The teenager sent a half-hearted glare at the serpent who all but snickered.

"So this is the hot springs? I didn't know it would look like this." Hiccup noted, looking around with interest. His eyes flickered towards his friend and the serpent, which was currently swimming around, cooing very loudly. The side of his lips twitched up, finding the scene kind of cute. Hearing a bit of rustling coming from his left side, Hiccup turned his attention towards it. Only for his eyes to grow wide and a blush to cover his cheeks. "E-Ember! What are you doing?! Put your clothes back on!"

"What? I'm only taking off my fur coat." Ember replied looking back at him with a raised brow. Although, she pouted the next second, mainly because she didn't want to put it back on. "_Buuuut _I was planning on going into the hot springs to begin with." With that, she gave him a mischievous smirk. "Wanna join? There's plenty of room."

The boy covered his face with his hands and groaned. Why wasn't Ember embarrassed about all of this?


End file.
